Of Ryujin Blood
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Hisoka & Tsuzuki are going to Nagasaki for Sakura Matsuei. They are investagating the mysterious slaughterings. Their investagations lead them to the Ryujin shrine were two sisters are caught up in it and will drag them into a mystery of thier past.
1. The Prologue

Of Ryujin Blood:  
  
Prologue  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaio series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Anywho even though I know this is a yaio I decided to write something different. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.  
  
WARNING: This chapter hints at rape.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was Spring in Nagasaki and a little girl around five years old in a dark blue kimono was with her parents. It was time for the Sakura Matsuei the Sakura Festival in Nagasaki. The little girl had dark green hair and red eyes. The dark green hair had come from her father while the red eyes had come from her mother. Her mother's family owned the shrine and the females were known for their red eyes. They were in charge of guarding the Shrine of the Ryujin it was said that the women of the temple were descended from him. Though whether it was true or not no one really knew. Every woman of the temple had powers that they passed on to their daughter. The daughters had the powers of their mother and whatever power they were born with. They were special and well respected by the people of Nagasaki.   
  
The girl's father which whom had come from a long line of Samurai warriors held his little girl in his arms while she clung to his grey kimono. A silver obi held his katana at his side ready incase anyone would dare to attack the grounds. His dark green hair tied at the nape of his neck with a thin leather cord. His wife walked along side of him in her blood red kimono. They were on the way to pay their respects to the last high priestess the woman's mother who had died four years ago that night. The couple's oldest daughter by ten years was out in the village with her friends. She would not be back till later when she had agreed to return home.   
  
The little girl looked over her father's shoulder and saw the full moon shining high in the sky and was red with blood. The girl tilted her head to the side and watched has the Sakura blossoms drifted in front of her view adding to the feel that something was going to happen tonight.   
  
"Blood," she said pointing at the moon.  
  
"Huh?" asked her father looking over his shoulder at the blood moon.  
  
"Yes that's right there is blood on the moon," said her father.   
  
"Someone is going to die tonight," said his wife softly. "And it is going to be very very bloody."  
  
"You're right come let's go quickly Hakari," said the man.  
  
"Of course come Sano," said Hakari.   
  
The couple hurried toward the steps that lead up to the burial ground. They stopped halfway up the steps when they saw a man standing before them. He was dressed all in white and had pale skin and white hair. The man pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled down at them oddly. His pale purple eyes shimmering with a darkness that could be made out clearly. The little girl tried to hide behind her father's shoulder she didn't like what she was feeling from him there was a darkness about him. She felt herself being lowered back toward the ground and pushed behind her parents.   
  
"Hakari take Yuki and get out of here," said Sano drawing his Katana.  
  
"What about you?!" asked Hakarai.  
  
"I'll be fine now go!"  
  
"Right," said Hakarai grabbing up Yuki and running down the steps.  
  
Hakarai didn't see what was happening behind her however Yuki did and she watched with a vivid fascination at the scene that was unfolding before her. Sano launched himself at the man on the steps his sword at his side ready to swipe at the man. However before Yuki's father even got within an inch of the other man a dark power surged forth from him piercing through her father's skin.   
  
  
  
Yuki screamed at feeling the pain surge from her father. She could feel the light going through her father's body and could feel her father's heart stop beating. She continued to scream in pain has her mother whirled around to look at what was happening behind her. The moment she saw her husband drop down to the steps like a rock she stood motionless, however soft footsteps caught her attention and she looked up as the man came down the steps. Yuki's mother took off running once more heading toward the temple however a thin shred of power hit an inch from her leg causing her to stop. She looked over her should and saw the man was getting closer she placed her daughter on the ground.   
  
"Yuki-chan listen to me," she said firmly in the girl's ear. "I know you are scared but I want you to run back to the shrine the spirits of the old ones will protect you. Take the route through the woods he won't be able to find you."  
  
"But kassan I'm scared," whimpered the little girl.   
  
"I know you are sweetie but you've got to trust me and get going."  
  
Another blast this one however sliced through her mother's skin causing her to flinch and Yuki to cry some more.   
  
"Now go!" shouted her mother shoving her off towards the woods.  
  
The little girl ran off in the woods her tears streaming down her face and she burst into fresh sobs when she felt a arguing pain go through her chest and her mother's heart stop. She ran out of the woods and ran up the pathway to the shrine of her ancestors her kimono torn and ripped with blotches of her blood around her legs. The little girl stopped running when she felt a dark presence she looked behind her and saw the man walking towards her. She began to run up the steps again reaching the foot of the shrine when she saw a pair of white pants. She looked up and saw the man staring down at her coldly his mouth lifting in a cruel smile. He reached for the girl and pulled the girl's small body against him. He reached for her silver obi and ripped it from her small body throwing her to the ground in the shrine before following her inside dropping the silver obi to the ground just outside.   
  
The birds in the shrine took to flight has the little girl first began to scream in pain, fear, and sorrow.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Okibi looked up from the cup of tea she was drinking and felt it slip from her fingers and crash to the table. Her friends all looked at her in shock has she just sat there while her tea dripped onto her green kimono.  
  
"Okibi is something wrong?" asked Korania.   
  
"The temple!" shouted Okibi leaping to her feet and running toward the entrance of the small cafe.   
  
Korania and the others grabbed up the various packages and took off running after her. They eventually caught up with her the group began to run toward the temple following Okibi has she ran up the steps toward the shrine. She wasn't sure what she was searching for but she wasn't expecting what she saw. There in a heap on the floor was her five year old baby sister naked and crying. There by her was a small bloody dagger a puddle of blood surrounding it. She slowly moved forward while the males in the group set about searching the grounds for the man that did this.   
  
"Yuki-chan?" asked Okibi walking up to her baby sister.  
  
"Neesan I'm scared where am I?" Yuki whimpered has Okibi pulled the girl against her. "What happened to me?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" asked Okibi in shock has her baby sister snuggled into her embrace.  
  
"No," said the little girl.  
  
Okibi and the others exchanged a look; before Okibi stood up the torn dark blue kimono left on the ground where Korania went to retrieve it.  
  
"Take it and hide it in one of the empty boxes in the store room or in one of the boxes with my old kimonos," said Okibi softly when Yuki had fallen asleep.  
  
"Right," said Korania.   
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Yasiko from outside the shrine walls.  
  
"I don't know," said Okibi. "Yasiko hand Haki your gi will you?"  
  
"Sure," said the male.   
  
There was a faint rustle of clothing and the dark brown haired female Haki came forward and handed Okibi the gi; which was then wrapped around the child.  
  
"Come on," said Okibi coming out of the shrine. "Let's get her to my grandfather."  
  
"Have you guys seen my parents?"  
  
"We saw them and we think you should come with us?" asked Yasiko in a serious tone.  
  
"Alright," said Okibi handing her sister to Haki. "Take her to the temple and give her to my grandfather."  
  
"Right," said Haki running down the steps it was then she noticed the pool of blood on the steps. "What in the world?"  
  
However Haki didn't ponder it long and she continued running for the temple away from the shrine of the dead ancestors of the Ryujin girls.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Alright boys what is this about?" asked Okibi after a moment.  
  
"Come follow us," said Yasiko.   
  
"Right," said Okibi.   
  
The small group made their way toward a section in the woods where two bodies swung like pendulums. Okibi stared at the bodies of her parents for several minutes and felt her legs give out from under her and she collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.   
  
"Cut them down," said Yasiko taking control of the group. "Koro take Oki-chan and bring her to her grandfather, then bring him here. The rest of you let's bring them to the foot of the shrine."  
  
"Right," said Koro and the others.  
  
Koro snatched up Okibi and ran toward the temple while the others set about doing their own tasks. A few minutes later Koro and Haki returned with the old Temple Priest. The preparations were made and funeral pyres built. That night the two girls watched their parent's burn before gathering the ashes into pots and burning them on the shrine grounds.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was late and Okibi stumbled into her bedroom slipping out of her kimono and into her yukata. She then collapsed onto her futon and fell fast sleep. She awakened with a jolt and looked around her room feeling a presence near her. She looked to her side and saw a man standing there leaping from her bed she removed her katana she kept on the wall.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?!" she demanded.  
  
The man looked her over and smirked at her before disappearing into the night.   
  
"We will meet again Ryujin Okibi," said a voice in the wind.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: The next chapter will take place ten years later. I hope you guys liked this and remember I will pay no attention to flames since I have already warned you about this being hetro. 


	2. The Mikos

Of Ryujin Blood 1:  
  
The Mikos  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Any who even though I know this is a yaoi I decided to write something different (Though obvious it is only in my mind; since people say it ain't but since I haven't seen any I still think it's different in my own little mind). I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Yuki was now fifteen years old and she was running through the park she was five minutes behind schedule and the school was still around four minutes away by foot. She figured if she ran and took the shortcut through the park then that would give her around two minutes to get to school; then get to her locker and get her books and then get to class. If she was late again Sensei would blow a fuse again. Then again she did leave a long way from the school. She wished that they could afford a car but leaving in a shrine didn't really leave much money. Not only that her grandfather thought that cars were evil and possessed by the devil; why he thought that she never really understood.   
  
Yuki sighed and pushed her dark hair out of her eyes before vaulting herself over a rail and after catching her footing she continued to run down a steep hill. Her school was on the other side of the street which was on the other side of the field at the bottom of the hill. She ran out onto the sidewalk and nearly slammed onto the ground had someone not grabbed her.   
  
"Um gomen nasi I guess I wasn't watching were I was going," she said turning to look at the person she had run into and bowing politely. "I'm sorry but I am already late for school I am terribly sorry for not paying attention."   
  
Then Yuki took off down the street again not noticing the look that the boy was giving her back.   
  
"Who was that Hisoka?" asked Tsuzuki coming up behind his partner.  
  
"Some girl that ran into me," said Hisoka. "She's late for school; reminds me of you."  
  
"Are you implying that I am late?!"  
  
"No I am not implying anything I am merely stating a fact."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"That girl has some power within her," said Hisoka.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Tsuzuki.   
  
"I felt it when she ran into me," said Hisoka softly.   
  
"I wonder if she is the key to our new mission," said Tsuzuki seriously.  
  
"Should we follow her?"  
  
"Let's wait until we know more about the werewolf sightings that have been going on."  
  
"The old woman at the fruit stand said that the werewolf was mainly seen in the area surrounding the Ryujin Temple."  
  
"The temple of the Dragon God?" asked Tsuzuki surprised. "What is a werewolf doing there?"  
  
"What is a werewolf doing in Japan," retorted Hisoka. "Last time I checked they were normally found around France and England. Even if the legends did start in Ancient Greek with the cruel king of Arcadia who sought the favor of Zesus and offered him the flesh of a child. In the Middle Ages people accused of being a werewolf were accused of taking orders from Satan himself. Though those accused normally had a mental disorder that made them think they could turn into wolves."  
  
"You don't say?" asked Tsuzuki. "You've been getting on Watari's computer again haven't you? Didn't the people of Surinam have a name for them?"  
  
"They had a separate name for female werewolves it was also the name for female vampires."  
  
"Oh really and would you mind telling me what was it called?"  
  
"Azeman," said Hisoka looking at the school with a calculating eye.   
  
"Don't they think that the werewolf here is a female?" asked Tsuzuki thoughtfully.  
  
"According to one of the hunters that saw it yes."  
  
"So do you think the werewolf is a priestess of the Ryujin Temple?"   
  
"I think we should pay a visit to the temple grounds at around the time the werewolf is seen."  
  
"Well then I guess we should go get some silver bullets for that gun of yours," said Tsuzuki slapping Hisoka on the back.  
  
"Right," said Hisoka the two males then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Yuki dashed into her seat two seconds before the bell rang.  
  
"Congratulations Miss. Ryujin," said her teacher. "You barely made it you should consider trying out for track. After all I am sure you would be very good with all that running to school you do."  
  
"Yes sensei," said Yuki whipping away a thin sheet of sweat on her brow.  
  
"Very good now class let us get started on today's lesson," said the sensei turning back to the board.  
  
"You are lucky Yuki," said her friend Mage.  
  
"I know I would have been here sooner but I accidentally ran into some guy."  
  
"Was he cute?" asked Mage happily his dark green hair in a small ponytail.  
  
"I don't know I wasn't paying attention to him I was too worried about being late for school."  
  
"Yu-chan you are never going to get a boyfriend at this rate," said Mage.  
  
"I don't want a boyfriend."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I don't know now pay attention to sensei you are already in trouble with your Algebra II grade."  
  
Mage sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward but turned back to the blackboard.  
  
'She needs a boyfriend,' he thought. 'Spending all that time up in those mountains can not be good for her social life.'  
  
Yuki sighed and looked out the window for a few minutes. There she saw two men standing across the street from her school. One of them the younger of the two kept staring at her school building like it was going to start moving at any moment. Her eyes narrowed for a moment when she saw them flicker has the crowd passed before disappearing has the last person left.   
  
'Guardians?' her mind shouted in alarm. 'What are guardians doing here of all places?'  
  
"Miss Yuki?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Hai?" asked Yuki blinking her eyes and turning back to the blackboard has the teacher turned around to face the class.  
  
"Can you tell the class the answer to this problem?"  
  
Yuki stared at the problem for a few seconds wrinkling her nose a little in concentration.   
  
"Five," she said before turning to look at her notebook to copy the problem.  
  
"Very good Miss Yuki," said the teacher turning back to the board to continue class.  
  
"Nice save," hissed Mage.   
  
"Thank," she hissed back.  
  
Yuki then went back to her notebook and sighed she was bored and excited with the Sakura Matsuei starting tomorrow school would end early and she could hardly wait.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
It was night and Hisoka and Tsuzuki were on the temple grounds making rounds and keeping their eyes open for any signs of the werewolf. Tsuzuki was rounding a tree when he saw two little girls with dark brown hair came running into the clearing. They both wore light green and pink kimonos and they looked like they couldn't have been any older then five. He walked up to them and the girls stopped playing tag in order to watch him crouch down in front of them.  
  
"Hello and who might you be?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"I am Kagame and this is my little sister Magame," said the oldest little girl.  
  
"Magame," repeated the younger one.  
  
"Are you sure it is safe for you two to be out here all alone?" he asked. "After all with that werewolf running about you could get injured."  
  
"Aunty Yuki is here," said Kagame.  
  
"And who is Aunty Yuki?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"Temple Priestess," said Magame.  
  
"And what could a priestess do?" asked Tsuzuki raising an eyebrow.  
  
Before any of the girls could say anything a loud roar was heard and Tsuzuki moved quickly grabbing the girls and leaping into the air. The werewolf that had somehow managed to sneak up behind him landed where he had once been. He pushed the girls behind him and stared at the werewolf.   
  
"Tsuzuki!" shouted Hisoka running into the clearing.   
  
The werewolf whirled to look at the new intruder and lunged lashing out at the teen Shinigami. Hisoka leapt back and started dodging the werewolf's claws. He made a wrong leap and landed on a tree limb which gave away under his weight and broke. He crashed to the ground and lay there stunned for several seconds just long enough for the werewolf to loom over him and go for his face. Hisoka snarled and placed his arm in front of his face to protect it and tried to get the beast off of him and his arm.   
  
Tsuzuki moved forward to help drawing out a piece of paper that he used for attacks. He lunged forward but the werewolf swung back slightly and slashed his chest knocking him into a tree; before returning to Hisoka. The werewolf growled and tore at Hisoka's arm trying to get it away to get to the neck. Finally the beast yanked its head slightly breaking his arm, Hisoka yelled in pain.   
  
The arrow came out of no where and slashed the upper arm of the werewolf. The wolf howled in fury and whirled around to see a Yuki standing there. The young miko was wearing the traditional priestess garments of red and white. Her bow string was on the outside of her wrist (think the style Kikyo used to seal Inuyasha to a tree). She picked another arrow from a tree and strung it and let it fly piercing the skin of the werewolf's shoulder. The werewolf got off of Hisoka and moved forward quickly toward the young priestess. She pulled another arrow back and prepared to fire it. The wolf began to circle her slowly. The miko shot the arrow an inch away from the wolf in warning. The wolf stared at the arrow before looking at her and for a moment it's eyes turned human before turning back to wolf's eyes.  
  
Once more the wolf took a step toward the miko only to stop and stare at her sniffing in her general direction. The miko glared at the werewolf before stringing another arrow into the bow and implanting some of her power inside its tip. She allowed the arrow to fly and it hit the ground an inch away from the werewolf sending it flying into the trees. She smiled gently and dropped to her knees has Magame and Kagame ran up to her and held onto her legs.  
  
"Are you two alright?" she asked dropping her bow to the ground and brushing their bangs out of their eyes.  
  
"Yes he saved us," said Kagame pointing at Tsuzuki.  
  
"Saved us," agreed Magame.   
  
Yuki stood up and turned toward Tsuzuki and Hisoka who were standing up slowly has their wounds began to heal.   
  
"Are you alright Guardians?" she asked.   
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared at her for several minutes.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"I am a priestess," she said before picking up her bow and turning away. "Come with me."  
  
Then without waiting for an answer she walked began to walk back to the temple Magame and Kagame following right behind her. Hisoka and Tsuzuki stared at each other and nodded before following the three females to the temple.   
  
The group was seating around a table in the temple. Kagame and Magame were fast asleep in the other room.  
  
"So are they your nieces?" asked Tsuzuki taking a sip of tea.  
  
"No," said Yuki who had changed into a dark purple kimono. "Our grandfather's were friends and when their parents died they were placed in their grandfather's care. He died last year and they were placed in the care of my grandfather."  
  
"Your grandfather is still alive?!" asked Hisoka.   
  
"Yes he is," said Yuki taking a sip of her tea.  
  
At that moment a small old man walked into the room.  
  
"Hello grandfather," said Yuki standing up and kissing his cheek.   
  
"Hello granddaughter and what are Guardians doing at our Temple?"  
  
"The werewolf," said Yuki.  
  
The door slide open again and another female walked into the room she was wearing priestess clothing; this one seemed to be around Tsuzuki's age at the day that he had died. She looked around the room her eyes centering on Hisoka and Tsuzuki before turning to look at her sister.  
  
"What are Shinigamis doing here neechan?" she asked.   
  
"Gentlemen allow me to introduce to you Okibi my neesan."   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Check out a story written by two friends of mine called 'Of Demons and Angels' it is also a Yami no Matsuei story. Any who these are the links at which I got the information on werewolves from.  
  
http://www.pantheon.org/articles/w/werewolf.html   
  
http://www.pantheon.org/articles/a/azeman.html  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Crimson – Thanks Liz-chan I plan to.  
  
WolfPilot06 – Dude I haven't seen something like this story anywhere and nether have my friends so in your mind it is in my mind it ain't. So if you don't like my fic then don't read it because it might continue to be a cliché against my knowledge and telling me it is and not telling me how to prevent it really isn't going to help it not be a cliché.  
  
Starza – Dude no one said I was the greatest speller. You wanna know how many times I ask myself that same question every time I watch the anime? By the way what exactly is a Mary Sue? Really you don't say I thought it was purple eyes. Any who oh and one of Muraki's eyes is mechanical according to a friend of mine. The Kyoto Arc hasn't come out yet where I am so I can't watch it yet but I do plan to buy it once it does. I only have the first and second DVD but I brought the third one online and it should be here today. Muraki is going to go after everybody. I am just going to do a different relationship between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. It is not going to be an immediate thing between Hisoka and Yuki it will develop gradually and not everyone is going to fall for Yuki. Yeah I know but for now until they bring out the manga which hopefully they will I can't do much on Wakaba and Terazuma. Don't worry about it to be perfectly frank I expected much worse I mean if you have any suggestions feel free to email or IM me with them I mean anything I can do to make this fic more enjoyable I am open to suggestions.   
  
Blood – Sarah – chan how ya doin sis? Thanks! 


	3. The Temple’s History

Of Ryujin Blood 2:  
  
The Temple's History  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Any who even though I know this is a yaoi I decided to write something different (Though obvious it is only in my mind; since people say it ain't but since I haven't seen any I still think it's different in my own little mind). I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"What exactly does the Judgment Bureau want with the house of Ryujins?" asked Okibi.  
  
"We have come to investigate the sightings of an Azeman," said Tsuzuki. "Do you know anything about that?"  
  
Tsuzuki stared at Okibi hard the mention of the name Azeman had caused her to jump slightly and he wondered why.   
  
"I have no idea has to what you are talking about," said Okibi frowning.  
  
"How could you not have any idea what is going on around your own temple?!" asked Hisoka glaring at the older woman.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," snapped Okibi.  
  
"Then why did you look pale when I mention Azeman?"  
  
The two girls exchanged a look before Okibi nodded.  
  
"It deals with how the temple came to be," said Yuki.  
  
"We are listening," said Tsuzuki moving closer off of his seat.  
  
"Thousands of years ago the Ryujin was fighting in a battle against the Azemanjin," started Okibi. "The Azemanjin was the goddess of destruction and she wanted to destroy the world. The Ryujin set about to stop her from doing so, no one really knows the reason. The fight went on for a hundred years final the Ryujin won and he sent the Azemanjin to the very depths of hell has punishment for her crimes. For you see the Ryujin was the ruler of the gods and the Azemanjin had committed treason. However his efforts had deeply injured and weakened him. So he landed here and was taken in by the woman that lived by herself in the house. Eventually he grew to love her and they had a daughter together."  
  
"At some point though Azemanjin escaped and attacked the woman," said Yuki taking up the story. "Once more the Ryujin and the Azemanjin fought this time however he managed to kill her. Though it did not happen without serious consequences he was so weak he could nothing but seal himself away in a statue. In his memory the woman took on the last name Ryujin and built this shrine. It has been tradition in our family for the females to keep on the Ryujin name even though the bloodline is none existent."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tsuzuki.   
  
"Simple," said Okibi shrugging. "One ancestor had a son thus ending the line because for some reason only females carried the blood of the Ryujin."  
  
"I see," said Hisoka. "What about your parents?"  
  
"Our mother is a Ryujin and she married a man who has a long line of Samurai warriors behind him," said Yuki.  
  
"So we were trained in the arts of combat from both parents," said Okibi.  
  
"What does that have to do with what is happening now?" asked Tsuzuki.   
  
"There were rumors that the Azemanjin mated herself and had a child perhaps it is the descendant of her," said Yuki shrugging.  
  
"If that were so then wouldn't we see her all day?" asked the grandfather.  
  
"Azeman is a female werewolf," said Hisoka. "I would assume that the same rules would apply to a descendant of an Azemanjin."  
  
"It could explain why she is trying to defile the sacredness of the temple. Our grandmother believed that she still carries a grudge against us after all these years."  
  
"What other way to get back at us then by having the judgment bureau after us?" asked Okibi.  
  
Yuki closed her eyes and took a sip of tea nodding her head.  
  
"It is getting late," said Okibi standing up. "I suggest we all retire Yu-chan if you would show the younger Shinigami to a guest room I will show the other one to one."  
  
Yuki nodded and stood up turning toward Hisoka, "Come with me please."  
  
Hisoka nodded and followed the other woman to a bedroom, she slide the screen door open and stepped back. Hisoka sighed and stepped inside to look around the room. It was simple with a futon in the middle of the floor, a small dresser for clothing, a closet, and a desk with a mirror. He could that from the style of the mirror this room had at one time belonged to a female.   
  
"Sleep well Shinigami," said Yuki closing the door silently behind her.  
  
Yuki knew very well why her neesan didn't want the Shinigamis near each other, she didn't trust them. She didn't trust a lot of people it had surfaced ten years ago when their parents had been murdered. She doesn't remember anything else from that night all she remembers was a full moon that glowed brightly and was covered in blood. She remembered a man before her and her parents she remembers that pain that felt when they died and she remembers the fear that hung heavily in the air. She returned to her own room and sat against the screen door feeling the fear clutch at her chest and her heart felt like it would squeeze shut and never beat again.   
  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward resting it in between her knees waiting for her breathing to calm down. She wished she could stop thinking about that night; however she was scared to forget about it. She feared that if she forgot then she would no longer remember her parents. She didn't think she could handle forgetting her parents. She sighed and banged her head against the wood of her door when she could finally breathe. Her eyes wondered to the wall of her bedroom and saw the Samurai Sword that her father had given to her when she was seven. She got to her feet and moved forward taking it down from the wall and out of its sheath. She examined the blade for several minutes before putting it back in its sheath and on the wall. She changed into a sleeping Yukata.  
  
Yuki light her candles and knelt in front of her window and began her nightly meditations. She prayed every night for her parents and for her ancestors. When she was done she blew out her candles and climbed into bed sleeping the moment her head hit the pillow.  
  
Okibi lay down in her futon staring at the ceiling. Her eyes glowed softly with the animalistic hunger she had become so accustom to. She had been feeling it for nearly a year now ever since she had run into him. For some reason she welcomed it and did not welcome the humanistic feelings. She hated herself for not allowing herself to feel human anymore. Her little sister would be horrified if she knew what she had done. Somehow having her little sister horrified at her was something she didn't think she could stand. Slowly has the moon rose higher her eyes began to close and she feel into a restless sleep filled with nightmares about her bow bloody and soiled soul. She slept the sleep of a woman with a soul that no longer had the innocence of a woman; but the dark soul of a cold blooded killer.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is over now onto my next story. Peace out. 


	4. Festival Preparation and Empaths

Of Ryujin Blood 3:  
  
Festival Preparation and Empaths  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Any who even though I know this is a yaoi I decided to write something different. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.  
  
I would like to thank the author Moon Mama for letting me use the idea of Kharandha'I for my fic.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hisoka awoke to find that he was staring up at a pair of emerald green eyes. The eyes blinked at him and meowed softly and rubbed its face against the cheek of the young male. He blinked slightly before shoving the cat away and standing up. He walked over to the window to shut it when something caught his eyes. Looking down Hisoka saw Yuki and Okibi both girls were dressed has priestesses with their long dark hair up in a ponytail. The girls held one samurai sword each and they were performing what looked like to be a dance together.   
  
Hisoka knew the style quite well; except instead of using the style to fight one used it to in a way act out a story. He was mesmerized by the way they moved about using Kharandha'I or sword dance. It was a style that traditionally was only taught to males however their father must have taught them either that or their grandfather. Upon closer inspection he saw that the dance was much like the story they had told him last night. The mikos were acting out the part of the Ryujin. He sighed and closed the window before changing and walking outside onto the porch to watch them better, he was soon joined by Tsuzuki.   
  
"What are they doing?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"They are doing the Kharandha'I," said Hisoka. "It can be used for both battle and in the form of a dance. Sometimes people can even use them for both which is what they seem to be doing at the moment. The mikos are acting out the story of the Temple; first from the Ryujin and now from the Azemanjin."   
  
Together the two men watched has they told for one part of the story then the other. Then the two mikos turned toward each other and took positions they shouted the words that invited the swords to a battle dance before launching themselves at each other. The two males were so busy watching the females they did not notice the group of males and females that had come up behind them until one of them spoke.  
  
"How strange," said a male voice. "Normally Oki-chan would act has the Ryujin since she is the oldest; but it would seem that she has assigned that honor to Yu-chan. Oh I am Yasiko by the way."  
  
The young male bowed before the males and the others in his group followed; Tsuzuki and Hisoka bowed has well after awhile. They took in the group the males were wearing a traditional samurai gi while the females were wearing kimonos. Then the group exchanged names before turning their attention back to the sword dancing females.   
  
"What do you mean that Okibi would normally act has the Ryujin?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"Its tradition the oldest always acts has the Ryujin," said Korania. "Until he or she can no longer be the part for any reason."  
  
"Do you think something happened that made Oki-chan believe she is no longer worthy of it?" asked Haki.  
  
"No," said Yasiko. "I do not believe that it is that reason."  
  
"Then what other reason do you know?!" demanded Korania.  
  
"Watch careful," said Yasiko.  
  
The group watched Okibi careful and noticed that something was wrong with one of her upper arms. Hisoka and Tsuzuki noticed that it was the same arm that Yuki had shot the Azeman with.   
  
"Very interesting," said Tsuzuki.  
  
"What is interesting?" asked Kagame.  
  
"What is?" asked Magame.  
  
"Um nothing," said Tsuzuki shaking his hands in front of him while turning into his puppy form.  
  
"But you said 'very interesting;," insisted Kagame. "And I wanna know what is very interesting."  
  
"Very interesting," said Magame looking at Tsuzuki.  
  
"Nothing," said Tsuzuki trying to convince the girls that he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Well neechan it would seem that we have an audience," said Okibi.   
  
Together has one the sisters turned to look at the group that had gathered.   
  
"Are we really that entertaining?" asked Okibi raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Now neesan be nice," said Yuki softly. "They are probably just surprised that I was the Ryujin for this practice around. Besides Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka-san probably have never seen the story performed."  
  
"Alright fine whatever," said Okibi. "Come on everyone let's all go inside and have breakfast then; we can finish setting up for the performance and festival."  
  
"Right," said Yuki. "Come everyone follow me."  
  
Yuki walked past the group on the porch and headed into the house Kagame and Magame ran in right behind her. The others soon followed behind; Okibi and the other females went into the kitchen to help Yuki. After breakfast the entire group set about finishing setting up the lands for the festival. They finished setting up the arena were the sword dance would be done and the curtained off areas were the sister's would change. They set up the Japanese lanterns and poles that held colorful streamers. Finally they were done and gathered on the porch an hour before lunch, so that they could survey the work.   
  
"This place looks more beautiful then it has in years," said Korania.  
  
"Indeed it does," said Yuki smiling softly.  
  
Okibi just nodded softly and stared off into space for several minutes. Eventually she stood up and headed toward the sentou. Even though she preferred to take showers, Okibi was sore from the morning's activities and was in need of something to relax her muscles. She looked thoughtful for a moment has she considered the thought of getting her younger sister to massage her shoulders. She sighed and disappeared inside the sentou before changing in the separate room before going into the room that held the furo in it. She relaxed in it wrapping her hair up in a towel and allowed her mind to wonder while rubbing at the scar she had gotten that previous night.  
  
"I am going to the furo," she said after a moment.   
  
Yasiko whistled for a moment before getting up to follow her, before tripping over someone's foot. He whirled and glared at Tsuzuki who was looking at him with wide innocent eyes.   
  
"What was that for?!" he demanded.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to look in on women while they were bathing?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"What the hell do you know about it?!" demanded Yasiko.  
  
"I had an older sister she taught me well," said Tsuzuki happily.  
  
"Meaning she through stuff at him he walked in on her," muttered Korania.  
  
"NANI?!" hollered Tsuzuki. "No, that's not the reason at all!"  
  
"Sure," said Haki joining in the teasing of the other man.  
  
Yuki laughed softly watching the two girl's attack Tsuzuki with taunting him.   
  
"Baka," muttered a soft voice.  
  
"Huh," said Yuki turning to look at the younger Shinigami.  
  
"Something wrong Hisoka-san?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Hisoka not looking at her.  
  
"It's not nice to lie to people you know," said Yuki frowning slightly.  
  
"I just don't like crowds of people," said Hisoka softly.  
  
Yuki frowned before noticing how far away he was from the rest of the group. The young male was on the far side of the porch which was about five feet away from the others. She got up slowly and walked over to him before taking a seat next to him leaving half an inch between them.  
  
"So you are an empath I take it?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hisoka startled. "My grandmother was one and she passed it on to my mother; who in turn passed it on to me and neesan. I take you do not know how to control it?"  
  
"Not really why do you?"   
  
"Somewhat," said Yuki looking up at the ceiling of the porch. "There is never a way to completely control your powers; though it can be tamed in a way."  
  
"Do they know?" asked Hisoka nodding toward the group who had somehow all managed to gang up on teasing Tsuzuki.   
  
"They know we have some power but are not aware of how great and to what extent it is. That is a rule that is placed upon this shrine."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"People seem to fear that which they do not fully understand," said Yuki. "Sometimes that fear leads them to anger and violence; many people tend to die on both sides from their reactions. So it is best that they not truly understand who we are and what we can do. It is best for everyone if they somehow remained innocent to that fact."  
  
"Innocence can lead to the death of many," said Hisoka.  
  
"Perhaps," agreed Yuki. "However in some ways it can also save them from mental and even psychological damage."  
  
Hisoka looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head; she had a point.   
  
"Although I do agree with you," said Yuki after a moment. "Sometimes being innocent about things does make it even more dangerous."  
  
"Hentai no baka!" screamed a voice across the courtyard.  
  
Hisoka and Yuki jumped to their feet to see Tsuzuki flying through the wall of the furo side of the bath house. The older Shinigami had a white cloth tide across his head preventing him from seeing.  
  
"Oh," said Yuki blinking. "Magame and Kagame must have talked him into playing hide and seek with them. I guess he was the one that was supposed to seek them out."  
  
"He must have walked in on your sister on accident," said Hisoka. "Baka."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sakusha-san – I don't have anything against it really I just am not the biggest fan of it. I mean after all if I had something against it then I wouldn't be watching this anime. Glad to know you like the plot though.  
  
Lady Shinnite – I am sorry if my answers sounded rude to you. I really did not mean for them to sound that way. I am using a word to write and sometimes things tend to get by it I guess. Then again we are only human and some things will get by us. Well since u brought up the rape thing I would think he would find it hard to trust males. The Tsubaki-hime thing I think taught him to understand that not every one human will treat him like dirt. If you have any suggestions for how I can make this less Mary-Sueish then I am willing to listen. Once again I am sorry if this sounded rude I really do not mean for it to be. 


	5. Festival Dance

Of Ryujin Blood 4:  
  
Festival Dance   
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Any who I know this is a yaoi. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.  
  
I would like to thank the author Moon Mama for letting me use the idea of Kharandha'I for my fic.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Okibi was in her curtained off area and was looking at the costume that she would wear has the Ryujin. She winced she had no desire to wear it anymore. She was no longer worthy of wearing the mask of the Ryujin; it no longer suited her. With a soft sigh she gathered the make up, ceremonial costume, and mask before heading off into her sister's area.   
  
Everyone was waiting for the performance to begin Magame and Kagame were with Hisoka and Tsuzuki. The two little girls were dressed in matching purple kimonos, their hair was up in pigtails and they were bouncing up and down excitedly. They loved watching the festival dance; it was a special treat to them.   
  
"Festival dance," said the two girls jumping in a circle around Hisoka. "Festival dance, Festival dance, Festival dance! Today is the festival dance."  
  
"Make it stop make it stop," muttered Hisoka leaning against the railing.  
  
"Oh come on Hisoka," said Tsuzuki. "They are so adorable."  
  
"Shut up," muttered Hisoka.  
  
Tsuzuki was about to retort when drums began to sound and the audience quieted down and turned their attention to the center stage. Two figures walked out onto the stage; both wore their long hair up in a ponytail. The taller one wore a mask that resembled the Azeman that they had seen the other night; she wore loose black leggings and a matching top. In her hand was a long curved sword with black and red scarves hanging from the handle. The shorter one by at least a head wore a mask that looked like a fierce ryu; she wore loose white leggings and a matching top. The swords she held had white and light blue scarves from the handle.   
  
The women walked to the center of the ring before turning to face each other. The drummers brought down their sticks at once and on cue both females launched themselves at each other shouting the words that started the dance. The moment the swords hit the drummers once more began to play setting up a fast pace for both girls. They spun around and the leapt about to the beat of the drums. The scarves on their swords danced about effortlessly with their movements and if one looked close enough they would almost say that the girls were floating.   
  
The dance became more and more hectic has it went on.   
  
"How strange," said the old priest coming up to Hisoka and Tsuzuki.  
  
"What is strange?" asked Hisoka turning to look at the old man.  
  
"Normal Okibi would be the Ryujin while Yuki would be the Azemanjin; though now with their roles switched the dance seems almost more powerful. If I didn't know my own grandchildren better I would say that Okibi truly was the Azemanjin reincarnated."  
  
"Reincarnated," repeated Tsuzuki in awe.  
  
"Aunty Okibi is the reincarnation of Azemanjin," chirped Kagame.   
  
"Reincarnation," chirped Magame agreeing with her sister.  
  
"That's a pretty big word for you two," said Tsuzuki getting down on his knees in front of the girls.   
  
"Look they are about to end the dance," shouted one spectator excitedly.  
  
Tsuzuki turned his attention back to the stage and watched the final movements of the girls. Yuki's swords slashed down toward Okibi's own sword in the form of an x. The impact of the three swords knocked Okibi's sword out of her hand and across the stage. Yuki shouted the final words and brought the sword down at the same time Okibi fell back; making it look like she had been killed. The drummers ended the dance by bringing their sticks down at once; the sound ended the moment Okibi hit the floor.   
  
There was a brief silence before the crowd applauded their approval of the dance. The clapping was so loud that one could barely make out the mocking laughter of a female.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Kyia my neesan for beta reading my chapter 


	6. Midnight Swim and Attack

Of Ryujin Blood 5:   
  
Midnight Swim and Attack    
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Any who I know this is a yaoi. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.   
  
I would like to thank the author Moon Mama for letting me use the idea of Kharandha'I for my fic.    
  
_______________________________________________________   
  
It was late and Yuki found that she was unable to sleep, she sighed and pushed her blanket off of her, getting off of her futon. She grabbed a towel and silently left her shisnshitsu; she would go to the lake and swim, and its clear waters normally cleared her head enough to allow sleep to come. She crept passed the closed paper rice doors and left the house moving quickly. It was unlikely she would encounter any problems this late at night. She stopped at the thresh hold of the lake and removed her yukata, she sighed as she stepped into the cold water.    
  
She swam out a little ways and took a deep breath before submerging herself in the water. She swam back to the surface and began swimming laps in the lake, unaware of the being that watched her from the bushes; its eyes glowing like fire. Whatever was behind the bushes pulled back and moved away searching for another spot to get its prey.   
  
Hisoka awoke to find that something wasn't quite right with the house he was residing in. He sat up and looked around the room, there didn't seem to be anything out of place. He frowned and slipped off of his futon and into some jeans and a t-shirt, he slipped out of his shisnshitsu and stalked the halls silently. His eyes stopped at the room of the young girl's and he silently slide open the rice paper door and looked inside. The young girls were still asleep and didn't seem bothered by any monsters they might encounter in their dreams. He shut that door and went on to the next one, which was the older sister's Okibi. He looked inside and froze when he saw that the bed didn't hold the older Ryujin Priestess, he stepped inside and looked around; her window was open and her yukata lay on the floor in a heap.    
  
He frowned and dashed out of the room heading toward the room of the younger girl Yuki. He threw the door open and looked around frowning, he dashed toward her window and threw it open to see her run across the yard. Thinking quickly Hisoka leapt out of the window and began to follow her without making a sound so that she wouldn't be suspicious of being followed. He stopped and slowed when she did near a lake, he hide behind a large rock and remained watchful over the girl. He ducked and looked away blushing slightly when he saw the sleeping kimono fall from her body.    
  
The sound of water splashing told him she was in the water so he peeked back and saw she was swimming in the water her Yukata folded on a rock near the towel she brought with her. He sat down in the dirt and waited for her to finish, he had to keep an eye on the young girl to make sure nothing happened to her. A rustle in the bushes caught his attention and he whirled around and looked over the rock to see what had caused the noise. Obviously the noise had caught Yuki's attention since she was now quickly getting out of the water and drying off.    
  
The moment she slipped into the Yukata and had secured it around her waist the roar rang through the clearing. Yuki whirled around to see a giant shape lunging at her. The girl leapt backwards and landed gracefully several feet away.    
  
'It's the werewolf!' she thought her eyes going wide.   
  
The Shinigami leapt out from his hiding place kicking the werewolf in the side sending it skidding across the ground. He whirled around and grabbed one of the Miko's wrists before taking off through the forest.   
  
"How long have you been there?!" demanded Yuki.    
  
"Long enough to save you priestess," said Hisoka.    
  
"How did you know I had left?"   
  
"I didn't until something woke me up and I checked on your sister only to discover her room empty," said Hisoka. "So I went to check on you saw your bedroom empty, I saw you heading toward the forest so I decided to-"   
  
"To follow me and see if I was up to something that would be illegal according to your rules as a guardian?"   
  
"You have a quick wit about you priestess," said Hisoka dryly.   
  
"It runs in the family."   
  
"I bet," muttered Hisoka dryly.   
  
The werewolf's roar told them that the creature was close.    
  
"We can't endanger the lives of the others," protested Yuki.    
  
"You have a brighter idea priestess?" asked Hisoka irritated.   
  
"The hill," said Yuki,   
  
"Why the hill?"   
  
"That is where the battle between my ancestor and the werewolf goddess took place," said Yuki after a pause. "That is were my ancestor, the Ryujin died, his blood is there and I can use that to protect us."   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hisoka.    
  
"I can tap into the power of the Ryujin," said Yuki. "Come on!"   
  
"Have you ever done if before?"   
  
"Only once."   
  
"And when was that?"   
  
"Um nine years ago."   
  
"Shit," muttered Hisoka under his breath.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Once again thanks to Kyia for betaing my fic she said if ya'll started to complain about the grammer to send ya'll onto her so you can bug her. So her ya go bug ladykyia@tampabay.rr.com 


	7. Battle and Muraki

Of Ryujin Blood 6:  
  
Battle and Muraki  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Any who I know this is a yaoi. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.   
  
I would like to thank the author Moon Mama for letting me use the idea of Kharandha'I for my fic.    
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Tsuzuki awoke and knew immediately that something was wrong, he got out of bed and put his clothes on and began to search the house. His search led him to realize that Hisoka, Yuki, and Okibi were missing. He cursed under his breathe and dashed out of the house heading toward the temple, halfway there he saw Hisoka being dragged by Yuki to a hill so he decided to follow them.   
  
"Um Hisoka, mind telling me what is going on?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"Simple I can tap into the powers of the Ryujin on the hill," said Yuki before Hisoka could answer.   
  
"She hasn't done that in years," put in Hisoka.  
  
"It's not that hard," said Yuki pouting.  
  
"The last time she did it was nine years ago."  
  
"How can you say it won't be that hard?!" asked Tsuzuki bewildered.  
  
"Simple the spell is easy," said Yuki trailing off.  
  
"Why do I get the idea that you aren't telling us everything?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Yuki running faster.  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Hisoka. "You are hiding something."  
  
"I am not."  
  
Hisoka stopped and grabbed a hold of Yuki.  
  
"Hey," said Yuki.  
  
"We are not going anywhere until you tell us what you aren't telling us," said Hisoka.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you leaving out?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Yuki.  
  
"That is bullshit and you know it," said Hisoka. "Now tell us what you aren't telling us."  
  
"Um duck," said Yuki.  
  
"Wha," began Hisoka looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh shit!" shouted Tsuzuki.  
  
The three of them ducked has the werewolf leapt over them and landed on all fours preparing to launch himself at them. Yuki joined her hands in front of her at chest level and concentrated a ball of fire began to form and she launched it at the werewolf getting it in the shoulder.   
  
"Now we run like hell," said Yuki.   
  
"Wait your name means snow," said Hisoka taking off after her with Tsuzuki not far behind.  
  
"Yeah um… what's your point," said Yuki clueless.  
  
"Yet you have the power to control fire," said Hisoka.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" asked Yuki.  
  
"You don't see anything wrong with this picture?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"No," said Yuki.  
  
"Did your parents know what they were doing at the time?" asked Hisoka dryly.  
  
"Yes," said Yuki.  
  
"Then why didn't they call you something having to do with fire?"  
  
"My sister was already called something along those lines," said Yuki running up the hill.  
  
"Then what powers does your sister have?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"My sister can create snow and ice at will," chirped Yuki coming to a stop on the top of the hill.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me," said Hisoka sweat dropping.  
  
"Nope," said Yuki smiling.  
  
"Shouldn't you be tapping into the Ryujin power now?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"Right," said Yuki.   
  
Yuki sighed and closed her eyes allowing her body to relax, she began to concentrate on her breathing allowing her mind to open up and her blood to flow with power. The wind around her began to pick up, and circle of violet slowly formed around her and the light began to move up into the atmosphere.   
  
"I am Yuki daughter of the Ryujin," she said softly. "Great ancestors of the past come forth from the land of rest and aid me in protecting our home."  
  
The purple light changed to blood and several powers came from the ground and swirled around Yuki adding to the power of the young woman. Eventually the power dimmed and the girl stood there with dragon scales on her chest and around her upper thighs wrapping around her waist (think biker shorts leggings things), horns came from her forehead keeping the hair out of her eyes, and she had dragon wings on her back. She smiled slowly and looked around examining her surroundings. In the distance the howl of an animal, could be heard coming closer.   
  
"Azemanjin," said the transformed woman softly before taking off into the air.   
  
"Wow that was interesting," said Hisoka slowly.   
  
"I wonder what happened to her Yukata," said Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes and took off after the woman in the direction of the Azemanjin and the priestess. Tsuzuki just stood there for several seconds still trying to figure out what happened to the Yukata.  
  
"Tsuzuki get over here!" shouted Hisoka.   
  
"Huh?" said Tsuzuki blinking. "Oh right."  
  
Tsuzuki took off after Hisoka and the two came to a stop in a clearing where they saw the two beings fighting. Yuki was dipping and swooping looking for an opening on the Azemanjin. The werewolf was swiping at her whenever the female came within range. Eventually the woman came within range and got hit in the side knocking her to the ground. The wolf leapt onto the woman has she got to her feet. She used the momentum of the wolf leaping at her to throw the larger being over her.   
  
The two males watched the fight has the wolf once more launched herself at the Ryujin female, the woman ducked and kicked the Azemanjin in the stomach sending her flying into the woodwork. The Ryujin took off into the direction that it went and eventually returned; she landed on the ground and collapsed, tired.   
  
"I'm tired. I need to hibernate for awhile," she muttered before closing her eyes.   
  
The girl began to glow and when it died down she was on the ground naked, Tsuzuki sighed and removed his trench coat laying it over the woman.   
  
"Take her back to the house I am going to search the area for the older sister and the Azemanjin," said Tsuzuki heading off in the direction of the Azemanjin.   
  
"Right," said Hisoka walking up to the sleeping female and picking her up.  
  
The two males headed in opposite directions has the moon dropped below the horizon and the world was plunged into a darkness that only happens before the sun rises shading light onto the world. He was halfway there when another man's footsteps caught his attention.  
  
"Tsuzuki?" he asked looking up.  
  
However the man that stood before him wasn't Tsuzuki, it was a man dressed completely in white. His body was illuminated by the light of the rising sun.   
  
"What do you want Muraki?" asked Hisoka pulling the girl closer to him.  
  
"She is quite lovely isn't she?" asked Muraki walking closer to him. "She has grown up so much this year."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hisoka slowly.  
  
"Her entire body is soft and lovely but perhaps from the looks of this you already know that," smirked Muraki.  
  
"I'm not like you," growled Hisoka.   
  
"Oh but I think you are, I think on some level you desire her the same way I desire Tsuzuki. Had I known you would have wanted her I would have left her little body pure for you to feast upon and devoir."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"The woman is the only way to achieve a great power," smirked Muraki.   
  
"Power?"   
  
"The power of the Ryujin through her union with a male a great door will open up with a sword that was forged by Hephaetus, and has the ability to kill an immortal."  
  
"That is the power you seek?"   
  
"No, that is just the weapon, the power is even greater."  
  
"What power?"  
  
"I will leave that up to your little priestess to tell you," said Muraki walking past the young male. "Now if you will excuse me, I have hunting to do."  
  
Hisoka watched him debating on what to do before shaking his head, the sun was rising and he had to get the woman to the house before anyone else realized they were gone.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Kyia Star for betaing and now a word from my betaer  
  
Hello all, this is Kyia Star, current beta for Lady Nightshade. I continue to hear that reviewers are bitching about bad grammar; I will not claim arrogance and say that I know everything about grammar, but I DO know where to place a comma, a semicolon, and a period; and I do know how to spell. My other major in college is writing, and my teachers- all those that I have written papers for have not complained about my grammar thus far, and believe me, teachers in college are on the look out for bad grammar usage! I do my best, but if any of you think that you can help me more, then you are welcome to e-mail me at ladykyia@tampabay.rr.com I look forward to hearing from you! 


	8. The Truth of the Past

Of Ryujin Blood 7:  
  
The Truth of the Past  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Any who I know this is a yaoi. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.   
  
I would like to thank the author Moon Mama for letting me use the idea of Kharandha'I for my fic.    
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
When Tsuzuki finally found the older Ryujin girl, Okibi was in a cave trying to stand up, her body slowly starting to heal slowly. He started at her calmly before realizing that she was the Azeman.   
  
"So you betray your family by becoming the great enemy of your foremothers?" he asked flatly.  
  
"No," said Okibi. "There is more to this situation then you know."  
  
"Oh really and what would that be?" asked Tsuzuki darkly.  
  
"Look, there are certain things about this that you will never know," said Okibi getting to her feet.  
  
"Explain it then."  
  
"There is nothing to explain," said Okibi pulling her yukata on and walking past him.   
  
"Then you just lied to me," said Tsuzuki grabbing her.  
  
"What goes on here is none of your concern," said Okibi trying to get out of his grip.   
  
"Bullshit, you are murdering people Okibi," said Tsuzuki turning her to face him.  
  
"They deserved to die," said Okibi coldly.  
  
"No one deserves to die, not by you."  
  
"They were threatening to destroy our home and our heritage! If they had been allowed then all hell would break loose. We guard the sacred sword that resides somewhere on this land, we can not risk it falling into the wrong hands!"  
  
"What sacred sword?"  
  
"The sword that has the power to kill anything immortal, it was forged by the god Hephaetus. The sword can kill anyone even the Almighty One."  
  
"Why was it created?"  
  
"No one really knows the true reason for it being created, though it is believed it was created for a Great War that is coming in the very near future."  
  
"What war?"  
  
"It is rumored that there is a great war the creatures of hell will declare war on everything. They will declare war on Heaven, Earth, Makai, Reikai, they even mean to declare war on the Shinigami."  
  
"They are insane; they would not be able to win."  
  
"They are immortal and they want the sword to prevent it from being reproduced later on and to use it for themselves to kill Angels. They say that Lucifer will greatly reward the Demon that brings him the sword."  
  
"What does this have to do with you becoming the Azeman?"   
  
"Muraki knows that I know where the sword is, maybe not it's exact location, but I know where to start looking for it. He also knows that there is, too, a great power that comes from within my family. It is stored within the oldest one normally, but for some reason it was passed down to Yuki-chan."  
  
"What does this have to do with you?"  
  
"If you would be patient I would get to that," scowled Okibi. "Muraki thinks that the only way to get that power is through sexually contact."  
  
"How do you know Muraki?"  
  
"He came to me a few years ago and threatened to rape my sister if I didn't do has he says."  
  
"Hasn't he already been doing that?"  
  
"What, raping my sister? He has and yet he hasn't."  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
"He has been raping her in her mind in a way. Except for all practical purposes she looks like she has truly been raped. He had hoped that by doing this he could scare her into giving the power to him."  
  
"So she is still a virgin?"  
  
"What sort of question is that? Of course she still is!"  
  
"What exactly does this power entitle that is hidden within your sister?"  
  
"The power to control the sword, only a male can use it."  
  
"Then why do you guard it?"  
  
"Look, because there are no males born of our line that wield the power. A female of our line must pass the power on to a male she trusts, it doesn't have to be her future mate, it can be a friend or even close family member. There is no sexually contact necessary."  
  
"Has a woman ever given the power to anyone aside from her husband?"  
  
"My great-grandmother gave her power to her brother, because she realized that her husband had only married her for that power."  
  
"How did she accomplish that?"  
  
"They touched hands and she gave it to him that way."  
  
"Okibi, you are telling him far too much," said a new voice.  
  
"Muraki!" snapped Okibi launching herself at him.  
  
Before she could even reach her a barrier raced up along the walls of the cave, preventing her from leaving.  
  
"Ketsunoana!" she screamed in fury. "Ketsunoana! Ketsunoana! Ketsunoana! You are a damn ketsunoana!"  
  
"A woman should be seen and not heard," said Muraki flatly waving his hand at them.   
  
Okibi felt lighting surge through her body and screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor.  
  
"What do you want Muraki?" hissed Tsuzuki dropping down to Okibi's side.  
  
"Nothing from you at the moment, Tsuzuki-san," said Muraki, walking away. "I just wanted to make sure Okibi didn't get in my way, and since she decided to betray me I will have to rape the girl for sure."  
  
"Baka!" shrieked Okibi.   
  
Muraki froze and turned to glare at the young woman who glared right back at him, hissing. Muraki smirked and continued back down the path.  
  
"I will deal with you in my own time," said Muraki over his shoulder.  
  
After awhile, Tsuzuki stood up and walked toward the entrance of the cave. Placing his hand outside, only to be lashed with lighting, he drew back his hand and stared at the cuts as they healed.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Okibi softly.  
  
"I guess we can do nothing but wait," said Tsuzuki taking a seat next to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I just got my ass electrocuted, what do you think?"  
  
"You are going to live, right?"  
  
"I hope so, cause this would be a really shitty way to die."  
  
Okibi winced and pushed herself up to a seating position and leaned against the wall next to Tsuzuki. They waited in silence and watched as the sun rose above the horizon, warming them slightly from the chill of the damp cave.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was noon when Yuki finally woke up. She pushed herself into a seating position and a cloth fell into her lap.   
  
'Where am I?' she asked herself softly. 'Is this my room? How did I get here?'  
  
"You're awake, good." said a soft voice.  
  
"Hisoka-san?" asked Yuki turning to look at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am waiting for Tsuzuki to get back with your sister while making sure you don't die on us."  
  
"I see," said Yuki looking down. "Where are the girls?"  
  
"Running around the front yard like headless chickens."  
  
"I see," said Yuki getting off of her futon and heading toward her closet. "Do you mind leaving so I can change?"   
  
Hisoka nodded and left the room waiting outside in the hallway for her. After a few minutes she appeared in tan cargo pants and a dark brown tank top, she carried a pair of hiking boots with her.   
  
"Why are you wearing that?" asked Hisoka has she passed him.  
  
"I am going into town today to get some stuff," said Yuki.  
  
"Oh," said Hisoka softly.   
  
Yuki walked down the stairs and outside where the two girls were chasing each other under Yuki's grandfather watchful eye.   
  
"Glad to see you are feeling better granddaughter," said Yuki's grandfather.   
  
"Uncle Soka!" cheered the girls jumping up and down in front of a bewildered Hisoka.  
  
"What the hell?!" shouted Hisoka looking around at the two little girls.  
  
"Thank you grandfather," said Yuki softly.   
  
"I would like for you, Hisoka-san, and the little ones to go into town today," said the grandfather slowly. "We are almost out of oil and we need some food for the festival tonight."  
  
"Alright grandfather," said Yuki looking at the old man oddly.   
  
Yuki managed to pull the girls away from Hisoka and the four of them set off down the path, the little girls skipping ahead of the teenagers.  
  
"Something seems to be bothering you," said Hisoka slowly.  
  
"There is something wrong with grandfather, yet I can not see what it is," said Yuki softly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Kyia Star, Crimson Tears, and Kracken for betaing my chapter. 


	9. The Sword of the Immortals

Of Ryujin Blood 8:  
  
The Sword of the Immortals  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kinda overpowered that. Any who I know this is a yaoi. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a far warning and if you flame me for writing it then I will ignore you since I have warned you before hand about the story. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.   
  
I would like to thank the author Moon Mama for letting me use the idea of Kharandha'I for my fic.    
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Yuki's grandfather was seating in the house meditating, when he first heard the footsteps of a man coming up the walk. He sighed and looked up at the door before standing up and walking out of the house. The man that had been outside stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at him, a dangerous smirk forming on his lips.   
  
"Where is the girl old man?" asked the male with platinum blonde hair.   
  
"Somewhere out of your reach Muraki," replied the man.  
  
"Ryujin do not toy with me," sneered Muraki.   
  
"Muraki you can never have the power you seek, nor will the master you serve."  
  
"I serve no master old man."  
  
The Ryujin male chuckled softly and shook his head, "You are a fool Muraki. Lucifer truly is a master of deceit if he can even deceive you into following his order blindly and without your knowledge."   
  
"I follow no man's orders least of all a man that is just a myth."  
  
"Ah, but are the Shinigami and the Shikigamis that serve them not also considered myths?"  
  
"Fair question old man, but enough chatting. Where is the woman?"  
  
"That is none of you concern."  
  
Muraki was getting agitated at the older man for not cooperating with him.   
  
"Old man," he began in annoyance, "you are starting to wear on my last nerve."  
  
The old man did not even seem affected by the doctor's annoyed tone. Muraki was even more annoyed by this and flared his power slightly in an attempt to intimidate the old man.  
  
"I am an old man Muraki and I have seen much, there is very little now a day that can scare or intimidate me."  
  
Muraki sneered and summoned two Beasts of Hell.   
  
"You will answer my question old man."  
  
"That I will not do."  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Yuki and Hisoka walked through the streets of town with the two younger girls running around them happy with the treat of leaving the temple grounds.   
  
"Don't go too far you two!" shouted Yuki when the girls ran a few feet ahead of them.  
  
The two girls stopped allowing the teenagers to catch up with them.  
  
"Something is wrong," said Yuki after a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hisoka.   
  
"Someone is going to die today," said Yuki looking off into the distance at the setting sun. "Can you feel it?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head, though he had to admit he felt a chill run up his spine when they left the grounds and he wondered what tragedy lay ahead for the family. He wondered if the Ryujin line would end here, he hoped not.   
  
'Tsuzuki should be back by now,' thought Hisoka. 'What is wrong? Where is he?'  
  
"The Ryujin Temple!" shouted someone snapping Hisoka out of his reverie.  
  
"Grandfather!" Yuki shouted, running at top speed to the temple.  
  
"Yuki!" Hisoka cried, taking off after her, with the two girls not far behind them wondering what was wrong.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Okibi sat up and looked out of the mouth of the cave, something was wrong at the temple.   
  
"Grandfather," she whispered.   
  
Her eyes scanned the horizon; however, she couldn't see what she was looking for and that did not bode well for her.   
  
"What is it?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"Something is wrong back home," said Okibi softly.  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
Okibi's head jerked up and she saw smoke rising from the sky in the direction of her house.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Damn," hissed Tsuzuki.  
  
Okibi gathered her power and prepared to fire a ball of ice at the shield keeping her from her family.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Muraki walked down the steps of the temple the flames leaping from the shrine. He smirked to himself and looked behind him at the fallen form of the old priest. Everything was coming into play and soon he would have the legendary power and the legendary sword. Then Tsuzuki-san would be his and he could finally kill his bastard of a brother.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Yuki ran up the stairs, the smell of smoke and burning wood burned her nostrils. She was terrified that her grandfather was injured or even worse scared that he might be dead; she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, not now, nor ever. Therefore, she continued to run even though she could hear the voice of Hisoka demanding that she stop. Her mind didn't register with his command; she was too busy trying to get to her temple to reach her family.   
  
Half way up the steps she slipped on a loose stone and collapsed with a thud onto the ground. She blinked and winced when she pushed herself up, white shoes coming into her line of vision.   
  
"Good evening Yuki-chan," said a male voice. "You haven't changed from last year."  
  
"Nani," said Yuki looking up questions flitting through her mind.  
  
Hisoka cursed when he saw the girl was still running intent on reaching her family temple.   
  
'Why is it that females never do what they're told half the time?' he thought scowling. He froze when he saw Yuki's fallen form and the man that stood above her reaching out for her; he didn't notice when the two younger girls came to a halt behind him, his eyes were fixed on Muraki.  
  
"Muraki!" he shouted. "Get away from her!"  
  
Muraki looked up and smiled mockingly at him.  
  
"What an annoying boy you are becoming," sneered Muraki. "In fact I think you are becoming even more annoying then I ever though possible."  
  
"Don't touch her!" shouted Hisoka.  
  
"And what will you be do if I do touch her?" asked Muraki chuckling as he continued to reach for the fallen miko.  
  
"Yuki, get away from him!" Hisoka yelled at her.  
  
"Nani?" blinked Yuki looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
It was then the pain hit her, the pain and the fear; only one thing was certain: This man was dangerous and she had to get away form him now. She moved quickly from the steps and found herself on the ground an inch away from the man in white. She pushed herself to her feet and ran toward Hisoka and the girls. She grabbed up Kagame into her arms and took off running into the woods; Hisoka grabbed the other girl and followed the Ryujin girl into the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"To a scared place where the spirits of old dwell," responded Yuki.  
  
"Evil," said Magame pointing over Hisoka's shoulder.  
  
Hisoka looked over his shoulder and saw Muraki coming after them, or rather Muraki and the Beasts of Hell.  
  
"We're about to have company!" shouted Hisoka.   
  
Yuki looked over her head and cursed, "Follow me!"  
  
The young woman turned sharply and ducked under the low branches of a Weeping Willow, Hisoka following her. They held the girls close and leaned against the tree trunk, hoping that they wouldn't be found. They were standing there for what seemed like forever when they heard a faint cracking noise; the looked down and noticed that the ground was starting to give way underneath them.   
  
"Oh shit," whispered Yuki as they both looked back up at each other.  
  
Suddenly the ground gave way beneath their feet and they found themselves falling down a shaft. When they landed darkness enclosed around them all.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Tsuzuki brushed some ice from his shirt and stared at the Ryujin female, who still looked like she wanted to kill something.   
  
"Do you feel better now?" asked Tsuzuki.  
  
"Yeah," said Okibi. "Let's go find the others and see if they are okay."  
  
They two of them left the cave and began to journey toward the temple.  
  
"That seemed a little too easy," said Tsuzuki softly.  
  
"He let us escape," said Okibi.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Ow," said Yuki wincing as she pushed herself up. "Kagame, Magame are you two okay?"   
  
The two girls nodded slowly, and Yuki turned her attention to Hisoka.  
  
"What about you Shinigami?"  
  
"I've felt better," said Hisoka rubbing his head. "Why couldn't I use my powers to stop the falling?"  
  
"These grounds cancel out all power," said Yuki softly. "Even mine."  
  
"What is that?" asked Magame.  
  
"What is what?" asked Yuki looking to where the girl was pointing. "Oh my God!" she said.  
  
Hisoka and Yuki looked at a shrine that had been built and on it surrounded by light, was a curved sword; its handle was made out of black onyx and the scabbard was made from old leather.  
  
"That's it," whispered Yuki. "That is the Sword of Immortals."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Kyia for betaing this chapter for me 


	10. Swordplay and Ghosts

Of Ryujin Blood 9:   
  
Sword Play and Ghosts   
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kind of overpower that. Anyways, I know this is a yaoi. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes, then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a fair warning, and if you flame me for writing it, then I will ignore you since I warned you before hand. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.    
  
I would like to thank the author Moon Mama for letting me use the idea of Kharandha'I for my fic.     
  
_______________________________________________________   
  
"That is the Sword of the Immortals?" asked Hisoka a bit skeptical raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Hai," said Yuki standing up and brushing the dust from her clothes then from the girls'.   
  
"Definitely isn't what I was expecting," said Hisoka standing up with her.   
  
"Why do you think that's the Sword?" asked Yuki turning to stare at him in shock. "Hephaestus figured that if it looked like some ordinary sword it would be safer."   
  
"What now?" asked Hisoka.   
  
"We need get out from under the hole we made, in case the man in white threads decides to be smart and look down here."   
  
"We need some more light," Hisoka said.   
  
Almost as if he had said some magic spell the entire cave lit up with torches.   
  
"Okay," he said slowly.   
  
"This cave is full of surprises," muttered Yuki.   
  
"What now?" Hisoka asked her.   
  
"I am guessing you get the sword, and then we find a way out of here," said Yuki.    
  
"That it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Shouldn't be too hard."   
  
"Tell me about it."   
  
"What does the writing on the floor mean?" asked Hisoka, just now noticing it.   
  
"Oh that," Yuki said looking down briefly at the markings. "Just the normal: If any male enters they get their head chopped off."   
  
"Ah," said Hisoka nodding. "And here I thought those were only in Mayan Temples and Egyptian Pyramids."   
  
"Yeah, well." Yuki shrugged slightly embarrassed. "I guess anything holding a powerful weapon is going to be big on death and traps and all that."   
  
"Now what?"   
  
  
  
"Retrieving the sword would be a good step, since you are going to need it soon."   
  
Hisoka and Yuki just stood there looking at the sword as a sense of darkness crept around them.   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," said Yuki.   
  
"You aren't the only one," Hisoka whispered.    
  
The two younger girls whimpered and hid behind Hisoka and Yuki.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Tsuzuki and Okibi ran along the forest heading toward the burning house. When Okibi got there, she saw that there was nothing left and clinched her fists.  
  
"He is going to pay," whispered Okibi. "I swear to the Almighty One, I am going to make the bastard pay!"   
  
"Looks like you'll get your chance," said Tsuzuki staring off into the distance.   
  
"Bastard," Okibi sneered, her eyes flashing when she saw Muraki standing there with the Hellhounds. "Hellhounds," she hissed.  
  
Okibi took in the beasts and her nose twitched in annoyance. They smelled like rotting flesh and reminded her of a cross between a giant wolf and a bulldog. Their bodies were black and furless, exuding both muscle and power, and elegance and grace.  
  
____________________________________________________________   
  
Hisoka took a few steps onto the walk that lead to the sword; he had to take a sudden leap back when a giant scythe swung right where he had been standing.    
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked startled.   
  
"I don't know but my guess would be a scythe," Yuki said taking a few steps forward and stopping where Hisoka had stopped. "I guess the message on the floor should be taken literally."   
  
Yuki walked back over to Hisoka and look around for several minutes before coming to a conclusion, "I have an idea."   
  
"What?" asked Hisoka looking at the young miko.   
  
"We need to nullify the warning," Yuki said. "I can cross because I am female; however, it is also that reason that I can not touch the sword."   
  
"Why not?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"It will kill you," said Yuki in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Your family enjoys playing games with people don't they?" asked Hisoka.   
  
"It's how we've survived this long," said Yuki shrugging her shoulders. "We are going to have to walk together because it won't be able to "attack" as it were you if I walk with you. Let's go."   
  
"What aren't you telling me?" asked Hisoka.   
  
"Girls, go back to under the hole we created and stay there," said Yuki as they started to walk toward the sword.    
  
"You're hiding something aren't you?" asked Hisoka softly.   
  
"After you grab the sword, prepare to run."   
  
The rest of the short trip was made in silence and they slowly descended the stairs to the altar.    
  
"Are you ready?" asked Hisoka reaching for the sword.   
  
"Yes," Yuki said calmly.   
  
Hisoka grabbed the hilt of the sword and immediately a loud rumbling was heard. The two teenagers looked at each other and took off in a run back to the young girls as the cave began to fall about the two of them.   
  
"How the hell are we going to get out of here!" Hisoka shouted over the falling debris as they dodged the falling debris.   
  
"Not a damn clue!"   
  
"You mean you don't have a plan for this?!"   
  
"I am making it up as we go!"   
  
The two of them just reached the girls when the entire cave fell in on them trapping them under the hole, only then did the cave fall into silence.    
  
"We got the sword," said Hisoka waving the dust away from his face.   
  
"Yeah," said Yuki standing up and looking up at the hole, before turning her attention back to the Shinigami. "Can you climb?"   
  
"I can, why?"   
  
"Looks like that is the only way we are going to get out of here."   
  
Hisoka sighed and picked up one of the girls while Yuki picked up the other one.    
  
"I'll go first," said Yuki.    
  
"Be careful."   
  
Yuki nodded and began to climb toward the top and after a few seconds Hisoka joined her.   
  
When they reached the top they rested against the willow tree.    
  
"We got the sword," said Hisoka holding it up. "What the hell are we going to do now?"  
  
"All you need now is the power to control it," said Yuki after awhile.   
  
"Where are we going to get this power?"   
  
"From me."   
  
____________________________________________________________   
  
Muraki stared at the Ryujin female his face a mask of anger.    
  
"Where is the younger one?"   
  
"Why the fuck should I tell you?!" asked Okibi cocking her head to the side.  
  
"I can kill you," said Muraki.  
  
"Go ahead. You will never find my sister," said Okibi.   
  
"You are making me angry," said Muraki. "Tsuzuki-san, I see you made it out of the cave as well. That irritating boy of yours seems to have gotten quite close to the younger girl. It would be such a pity if the same thing happened to her as happened to Tsubaki-hime."   
  
"What do you want Muraki?" asked Tsuzuki.   
  
"The usual, your body," said Muraki.   
  
"Then why do you want the sword and the power?"   
  
"So I can kill you of course. That is, after I put my brother's head on your body."   
  
"You want the sword for revenge?" asked Okibi. "I find that unlikely. After all, you have summoned the Hellhounds; and everyone knows that has summoned them has sold his hope to the Devil." _____________________________________________________________   
  
Hisoka and the two women were walking toward the gravesite. In the middle they would find the statue of the Ryujin, before the stone figure would be where the transfer of power would take place.    
  
"What will happen to you once you give me your power?" asked Hisoka after a moment.   
  
"To be perfectly frank, I don't know what will happen," said Yuki thoughtfully. "All I know is that I won't die."   
  
"Well," said Hisoka. "I guess there is only one way to find out."   
  
Hisoka and Yuki looked up and saw that they were standing before the statue of the Ryujin.    
  
"The prophecy has begun it would seem," said a voice behind them.   
  
Hisoka and Yuki turned around and saw a woman in a kimono walking towards them; she had black hair and dark eyes and she was transparent.    
  
"Obaasan," said Yuki taking a step back looking like the rug had been pulled out from under her. "You're dead! Or you were the last time I checked."   
  
"I am indeed dead yet as the ghosts of the women in my family know we must protect the land from intruders. But since you already know that there is really no reason for me to tell you that."   
  
"You all have done a bang up job so far," muttered Hisoka.    
  
"Ah," said the ghost. "There are some things that one cannot do to protect the ones we love, no matter how hard we try. Sometimes the living must learn to protect themselves."   
  
"What you say is true," Yuki responded. "There are sometimes that the living must learn to protect themselves in order to survive."   
  
"Shouldn't you be giving the young Shinigami the power?" asked the ghost before disappearing.   
  
"This is definitely one of my weirder cases."   
  
"You don't know the half of it," muttered Yuki.   
  
Yuki and Hisoka sat facing each other under the wings of the Ryujin statue.   
  
"Now what?" asked Hisoka.   
  
"Hold out your hands palms up," said Yuki.   
  
Hisoka did what he was told and waited as Yuki took her hands and held them before her.   
  
"I call upon the Great Father," whispered Yuki closing her eyes. "The Great Ryujin the lord, the master and the creator of my immortal line, the man whose blood flows throughout my veins and gives me strength and power. I call upon the mothers, the mikos, of generations past from the very oldest to the very youngest of my line hear this and witness. I pass along our great power and protection to this man. I entrust in him the Sword of the Immortals and the power that it wields. I place the protection and trust of the Ryujin line in him. I beseech thee to protect him and accept him as your own."  
  
With the last words recited Yuki placed her hands over his and the entire area glowed with a bright light. The ground around them began to change and the flowers slowly began to bloom while the wind picked up whipping around them, dark clouds gathered in the sky and brief flashes of light filled the sky adding to the beautiful glow. The ground began to shake sounding like an angry roar resounding throughout the clearing; the younger girls began to scream and fell to their knees, clutching each other. Dark winged shadows surged around Hisoka and Yuki shooting through them before engulfing them in their dark cocoon. _____________________________________________________________   
  
Muraki, Tsuzuki, and Okibi looked up from where they were standing and saw a bright light fanning out in the distance.    
  
"She passed on the power," said Okibi smiling.  
  
  
  
"Damn," Muraki growled.  
  
   
  
"Looks like you lose," said Okibi.   
  
Okibi tensed slightly and collapsed to her knees breathing heavily. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered softly  
  
The two men watched as Okibi changed. Her hair turned pitch black and her eyes changed to liquid gold, her pupils took on the shape of those of a wolf, and her ears became pointed, fur grew along her body, her nails grew longer, and finally a tail sprouted from her body. When the change was over the woman stood up and smiled coldly.   
  
"I'm hungry," she said coldly.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Author's Notes: I want to thank Experimental for giving me encouragement and pointing out the Japanese wording problem. I also want to thank Crimson Tears for translating. I would also like to thank Kyia for helping me when I got stuck and for beta-ing. Also thanks to WingedStrategos for helping me have my description of the hellhounds flow better.   
  
A note from Kyia Star- Okay people, I'm Kyia Star, you can find me at ff.net under that penname. I don't know anything about this anime, so don't flame her, because I don't know about this one. I just try to do the best I can with proofing. And in case no one is aware, proofing or proof reading is the proper name for beta-ing. Notes on this story… my poor head; I'm so confused. 


	11. End of One Battle, Start of a War

Of Ryujin Blood 10:  
End of One Battle, Start of a War  
Author's Notes: I know this is a yaoi series it still puzzles me has to why I like it since normally that thing doesn't appeal to me. I guess my love of the supernatural and action kind of overpower that. Anyways, I know this is a yaoi. I decided to write a romance between Hisoka and a chick. So if you don't like changes, then I suggest you don't read this. That is just a fair warning, and if you flame me for writing it, then I will ignore you since I warned you before hand. But despite that I do hope you guys read this and enjoy it.  
I would like to thank the author Moon Mama for letting me use the idea of Kharandha'I for my fic.  
  
Kyia's note: I must say, it's been fun beta reading this particular story, even if I don't understand the anime she's used! And after Nightshade and her friend showed me strange picture after strange picture from this anime, there's a very good chance that I won't be looking into it. I would however, like to touch base with all the reviewers, positive or not.

I would like to comment to spiritore (neat name by the way). You're very right: I should point out the holes and what not, and believe me, I do. However, I can't make Nightshade change anything, (although I wish I could!) nor can I change them for her. If I did, it wouldn't be her story.

To other reviewers who have pointed this out: I will agree that the characters needed work, and that those who did point this out gave excellent suggestions. And believe me, I did argue with her to take some of the offered advice, but as it is said, "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." I have no idea who said this, don't ask. I will say this again, for those that didn't read it the last time I said it: I work with what I'm given, which is the only thing a beta reader can do. As the proofreader, my job is to go through and check for grammar errors and correct those, and point out problems concerning characterization and plot. That is where proof reading ends, however. I will restate what I said to spiritore: It is not my job to make the changes in plot or characterization. And if all of you think that I don't rip up the chapters, you're dead wrong.

I'm not perfect, and I do not doubt that you all have indeed found mistakes with me. I won't offer excuses for that. But I will say this: flames aren't worth it. If you don't like the story, nothing says you have to continue reading it. I'm constantly finding stories that I think might be interesting that turn out to be as stupid as anything I've ever come across. I don't even finish reading them. I don't review them either. Just thought you all might like to know how immature you are when you flame.

I DO NOT want to see anyone e-mailing me with flames. I do not want to see complaints or flames as reviews of my own works. If anyone feels that they must bitch at me, then do so as a reasonable sounding e-mail please; not the immature rants that I kept reading. It's been fun, ladies and gentlemen, and now, I bid you good-bye.

Kyia Star  
  
Yuki and Hisoka were on the ground groaning in pain and slowly sitting up, holding their heads.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Hisoka rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Well I am guessing it was your past since after all that man did look like you somewhat," said Yuki calmly as she ran her hands through her hair. "So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well," said Hisoka, "checking on the girls might be a good idea, and then we should probably go find Okibi and Tsuzuki."  
  
"Yeah," said Yuki nodding. "All the while trying to avoid the freak and his little hellhounds."  
  
"Sounds like fun," muttered Hisoka sarcastically getting to his feet.  
  
"Let's find the girls they shouldn't have gotten too far."  
  
"Right," nodded Hisoka.  
  
Together the two of them headed off in the direction of the graves hoping to find the girls amongst the tombstones and safe.  
  
Tsuzuki and Muraki stared at the miko female and slowly began to back away. The darkness around her was almost consuming and seemed to weigh heavily in the air. She took a few steps slowly in the direction of the graveyards and sniffed at the air.  
  
"Ryujin," she growled low in her throat. Then in the blink of an eye the two males were alone in the clearing.  
  
"Well," smirked Muraki. "Looks like I won't have to worry about killing the girls; they will probably do my job for me."  
  
"They aren't toys Muraki," said Tsuzuki darkly.  
  
"No," said Muraki. "They aren't, they are just mere pawns in this little game of mine."  
  
"This is not a game!" snapped Tsuzuki his temper flaring dangerously.  
  
"No," said Muraki eerily turning his back in the angered Shinigami. "This is nothing like a game, this is a war actually, a very dangerous one in fact."  
  
"What are you talking about Muraki?"  
  
"I am talking about the war that will soon come," turning back to Muraki his eyes strangely distant.  
  
Tsuzuki felt a shiver run down his spine looking into the dead eyes. 'What is going on?' thought Tsuzuki his locked onto the face and eyes of the deranged doctor. 'Is he really under his own control or is someone else controlling him.'  
  
"You see, Tsuzuki-san," said Muraki taking a few steps toward him. "I know how to mess with people. Before the night is through both Ryujin girls will be dead and I will have the sword."  
  
"You forget," said Tsuzuki taking a step back. "Hisoka has the sword."  
  
"I will simply steal it from that annoying little boy of yours."  
  
"Muraki," warned Tsuzuki.  
  
However, before he could say anything more a blast of light erupted from the cemetery, which was soon followed by a loud roar and a another loud blast, this one of fire, they watched as smoke drifted up from the forest of trees.  
  
Hisoka and Yuki were walking through the cemetery searching for the girls when the faint sound of crying reached their ears.  
  
"Looks like we found them," said Yuki softly heading in the direction the sound was coming from.  
  
Hisoka just remained silent as he followed the miko keeping his eyes and ears open for anything that might be harmful to them. When they found the girls they were cuddled together under the protective statue of the Ryujin Lord.  
  
"Hey, are you two alright?" asked Yuki crouching down to look into the little girl's eyes.  
  
"What was all that?" asked Magame sniffling softly.  
  
"That was nothing for you to be worried about," smiled Yuki stroking her cheek. "Come on you two lets get back to the temple."  
  
Yuki took the hands of both girls and together they, along with Hisoka, started off back toward the temple; however, they were stopped by the arrival of Okibi in her new form as the Azemanjin.  
  
"This can not be good," whispered Yuki pushing the girls behind her as Hisoka moved in front of the three of them. "Hisoka what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Stay behind me all of you," said Hisoka drawing the sword.  
  
"Hisoka," began Yuki. "That really isn't a good idea not over where we are standing."  
  
"Why not?" asked Hisoka looking down at the small hill of dirt. "It's not like we are standing over the entrance to hell."  
  
"That's not what we are standing over exactly," Yuki said with a timid smile.   
  
"Oh? Really then what exactly are we standing over?!" growled Hisoka in irritation.  
  
"The grave of the Azemanjin," said Yuki with a flat laugh.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" asked Hisoka relaxing slightly and turning to look at Yuki. At that moment the ground beneath them began to shake and everyone was knocked off of their feet at the foot of the hill. A blast of light shot up through the ground, followed by a defining roar.  
  
"Damn," hissed Yuki as the Azemanjin climbed out from the hole in the ground.  
  
"Now what?" whispered Hisoka watching the beast shake dirt from its shaggy fur. The being was similar to that of the hellhounds yet it had thick black fur on it instead of being all muscle and skin.  
  
"We've got to get out of here," whispered Yuki. "After I blast it we'll grab the girls and run."  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
"I don't know what to do," whispered Yuki back shaking her head slowly. "Everything is just getting so strange."  
  
"Shit do you think this is normal for me," said Hisoka flatly. "You get ready to run off with the girls after creating a diversion; I'll take care of your sister."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Yuki shocked.  
  
Hisoka stared into the eyes of the miko and smiled slightly, "Because it's my job, now go." Hisoka then kissed her forehead gently and nodded toward the girls, "are you ready?"  
  
"Hai," nodded Yuki.  
  
Hisoka began to creep along the side of the hill being careful not to catch the attention of the female god. The moment he got near the older girl, who had changed back into her human form at some point, he nodded at Yuki and the girl charged up her powers and threw a fireball directly at the Azemanjin's eyes and grabbed the girls taking off into the trees, with Hisoka carrying the other girl not far behind.  
  
Tsuzuki took off at a mad dash for the graveyard; he had to get to the others before someone died. He had a feeling in his gut that someone would die that night and if he could prevent it no one would. He had just gotten to know the truth about the Ryujin girls and he desperately wanted to make sure no harm came to them. If what he knew was true they were more important to the safety of the world from Hell then they knew. He ran through the woods not paying any more attention to Muraki. The insane doctor no longer had any place in his mind. He heard another roar and picked up speed and kept his senses open for anything that could hinder his running so he could avoid it.  
  
Muraki smirked as he watched the Shinigami run off toward the trees in the direction of the explosion. "Soon Shinigami," said Muraki looking up at the blood red moon. "Soon, very soon it will all begin and when it does you will crumble."  
  
He laughed and headed down the steps of the temple shrine the time would come when the darkness would descend upon the three worlds and everything the Shinigami loved would be put at risk. It would be interesting to see how he would handle it. Muraki stopped briefly for a moment when he heard more voices running down the dark street toward the temple steps; it would seem that the older Ryujin's friends were on their way to help. The fools were too late by the time they got to the girls; they would be dead or on their way to the realm of the dead, at least.  
  
Muraki stepped off the steps and into the shadows of the surrounding trees. It would not do to get caught now, after all there was much to do and he had to get that Ryujin Sword from the boy. He watched the horde of teenagers as they raced up the steps eager to help their friends, after seeing the smoke rise into the night sky. The moment they passed it he stepped out of the shadows and watched their backs smiling a dark smile. Tonight the air would be filled with screams of fear and death, the ground would soak up the blood of the Ryujin girls and Tsuzuki-san would shatter even more. He chuckled darkly and headed toward the street.  
  
Hisoka propped the fallen miko on the ground against the tree and turned his attention to the other miko watching as she wiped the tears from the eyes of the two girls.  
  
"You two going to be okay?" she asked gently.  
  
The two girls nodded slowly and held each other tightly while the looked up at Yuki. She sighed and kissed them both gently, the two girls had seen her use her powers before it didn't scare them as much anymore. Not like it used to scare them, there was a time when they wouldn't go anywhere near her; after she used her powers almost as if they knew that she could kill them with very little effort. However, when she saved them from a pack of wild dogs by scaring the creatures off with her power they learned to trust her. She stood up and went to check on her sister, praying that the older miko would be alright.  
  
Yuki let out a sigh of relief when she discovered that her sister would survive.  
  
"Thank the Almighty One," whispered Yuki seating back against the tree.  
  
"This as been an interesting night," said Hisoka softly standing next to her.  
  
"Yeah," said Yuki softly. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that this was Monday."  
  
"But it's not," finished Hisoka dryly.  
  
"No," said Yuki. "It's not."  
  
"How long do you think it will take Azemanjin to find us?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"No idea," said Yuki shaking her head. "I would assume any moment now."  
  
"I want you and the girls to get out of here," said Hisoka firmly.  
  
"I'll send the girls away, but I am not going to leave you here to fight her alone."  
  
"Yuki,, now is not the time to argue," said Hisoka in irritation.  
  
"Too bad," said Yuki snorting. "It's my job to protect this shrine from anyone be they male or female, mortal or immortal."  
  
"You could be killed!"  
  
"Death does not scare me," said Yuki getting to her feet.  
  
"Get the girls and your sister and leave!"  
  
"No," said Yuki flatly.  
  
Hisoka sighed and ran a hand through his hair he wanted the stubborn miko out of here and out of harm.  
  
"Yuki," began Hisoka in an irritated tone.  
  
"Hisoka," said Yuki in the same tone. "I am not going to leave you alone to face her."  
  
"You're a stubborn bitch," muttered Hisoka.  
  
"Yeah," said Yuki smirking. "I am. Besides, until you can control that new power of yours and use it without feeling drained you will be vulnerable to an attack."  
  
"That doesn't mean I won't die."  
  
"You're immortal not invincible!"  
  
"Will you two stop!" snapped Okibi from her spot on the ground wincing slightly. "My word you are making my headache worse then it already is."  
  
"Gomen neesan," said Yuki softly.  
  
"Thank you," said Okibi peering at them from under lowered eyelids. "So tell me something where is the baka and the freak?"  
  
"Baka?" whispered Yuki.  
  
"Freak?" whispered Hisoka. "Oh, Tsuzuki and Muraki don't know haven't seen them."  
  
"That can't be good," said Okibi trying to get to her feet.  
  
"Neesan," said Yuki rushing to her side. "You shouldn't be moving let alone going anywhere in your condition."  
  
"What do you mean my condition?" asked Okibi before realizing she was naked. "AHH! Where the hell are my clothes?!"  
  
"I don't know," said Yuki softly. "I was going to ask you that when you woke up."  
  
The sounds of footsteps caught their attention and the two mikos and the Shinigami all shoot to their feet and prepared to attack whomever or whatever it was that was coming in their direction.  
  
Tsuzuki took off running in the direction of the explosion hoping to get to them so that he could make sure they were alright. He was aware of the fact that a great power had been released but he didn't think it was Hisoka's. So he figured it had belonged to one of the girls and they were trying to get his attention. He ignored the feeling of fear that gripped his stomach some how he knew someone was going to die tonight he just hoped it wasn't an innocent. The tree limbs and thorns ripped at his clothes and skin, which healed as quickly as it was ripped.  
  
He paused when he saw the group looking a little worse for wear.  
  
"Everyone all right?" asked Tsuzuki looking at the young ones, one by one.  
  
"As all right as we can be given the circumstances," said Hisoka.  
  
"Okibi! Yuki!" shouted a male voice.  
  
"Damn," hissed Hisoka. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Coming to check on us no doubt," said Okibi hiding in the shadows.  
  
"They must have seen the beam of light," said Yuki.  
  
"Either that or the fire."  
  
"Is everyone alright?!" shouted Yasiko bursting into the clearing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" snapped Okibi from the shadows. "It is too dangerous."  
  
"Why are you hiding?"  
  
"Uh, no clothing perhaps?!" snapped Okibi.  
  
"Oh," said Yasiko slowly. "Oh!" he continued blushing slightly as he removed his button up cotton shirt and tossed it into the shadows in her direction.  
  
"Thank you," said Okibi coming out of the shadows as she finished buttoning the buttons. "Now then. What the hell are you all doing here?! Do you want to get your asses killed?!"  
  
"We saw the fire and came to make sure you all were still living."  
  
"My word," muttered Okibi. "Ya'll are so nosy and over protective."  
  
"It's our job."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I'll pass thanks, maybe later when there aren't so many people around."  
  
Okibi opened her mouth to say something, when her sister stopped her.  
  
"Now, now kiddies," said Yuki stepping in between them. "Now is not the time to argue. Do it on your own damn time. Right now we've got to save the temple."  
  
"We've got to save the temple," said Hisoka pointing to him and Tsuzuki.  
  
"You are staying here," continued Tsuzuki. "Where it is safe."  
  
"It is our job to protect the temple grounds!" snapped Okibi.  
  
"And it is our job to make sure you don't die!" shouted Tsuzuki.  
  
"Up yours!" shouted Okibi.  
  
Tsuzuki was about to reply when the ground beneath them began to shake and the entire group landed on their backs.  
  
"What now?" asked Yasiko.  
  
Yuki and Okibi had already taken off toward the temple with Tsuzuki and Hisoka hot on their heels.  
  
"Stay there!" snapped Tsuzuki looking over his shoulder at the group of teenagers and two children who were trying to get to their feet, before shouting out toward the young women that had already gotten a head start. "Would you get your asses back here and stay out of trouble?!"  
  
The girls didn't respond because they were too focused on running towards the temple.  
  
"Yuki! Stop!" shouted Hisoka picking up speed and running in front of them. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"  
  
"Get out of our way Hisoka," said Yuki flatly.  
  
"No," said Tsuzuki coming up behind them. "We are not going to let you kill yourself."  
  
"That's not your choice," said Okibi. "It's our job to look after this temple, which we should have been doing instead of getting too involved with you."  
  
Yuki flushed when she realized her older sister was looking between her and Hisoka. She knew what her older sister was implying yet she refused to be dragged into an argument about it now, there were more important things to worry about.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" snapped Yuki instead. "We have more important things to worry about!"  
  
"Indeed Miss. Ryujin," said Muraki walking out of the shadows. "You do, mainly about how and when your friends will die."  
  
"What?" whispered Yuki taking a step back as Hisoka narrowed his eyes at the doctor. The next moment screams came from the clearing where they had once been, the screams were cut off as soon as they left the throats of those that had screamed. "No!" shouted Yuki whirling around.  
  
"Bastard!" snapped Okibi moving forward. "What did you do to them?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to them," smiled Muraki. "My Hounds of Hell took care of that for me, them and the Azemanjin."  
  
The girls growled in irritation their canines becoming more pronounced as they struggled to control the change that was coming over them.  
  
"Come now Ryujins don't be that way," smirked Muraki taking a step toward them while Hisoka moved in front of them pointing his sword at Muraki's throat. "You should embrace your dark side."  
  
"What ever you say Vador," said Okibi dryly while rolling her eyes to the heavens. "What next plan on wielding your light saber?"  
  
"Get out of our way old man," said Yuki flatly.  
  
"Oh no," said Muraki. "For you see, you are the ones in our way."  
  
"What are you talking about?" whispered Okibi.  
  
"You are in our way," repeated Muraki removing his gun. "And we can't have that."  
  
"Shit," hissed Okibi pushing Yuki behind her. Okibi crouched down into a fighting position and allowed herself to change completely into her Azemanjin form. She then rushed past Hisoka and leapt at Muraki who simply shot her in mid leap, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Neesan," screamed Yuki rushing forward only to be grabbed around the waist by Tsuzuki. "What are you doing?!" demanded Yuki who was kicking and struggling to get out of his grip. "Let me go!"  
  
Okibi got back on all fours and shook her head out trying to clear it, she growled at Muraki showing her sharp teeth. Muraki just laughed and pointed the gun at Yuki who was still being held back by Tsuzuki.  
  
"Yuki!" shouted Hisoka as he moved slightly so he stood between the Shinigami, Miko, and the doctor.  
  
Muraki prepared to fire when an arrow came out of nowhere and grazed his wrist causing him to drop the gun.   
  
"What the hell?!" shouted Muraki turning in the direction the arrow had come as the arrow lodged itself in a tree.  
  
"You bastard," said a female voice stepping out of the shadows. "How dare you harm my daughters!"  
  
The woman was wearing a tattered blood red kimono with matching blood red eyes and black hair. The woman was transparent yet the bow and arrows she held were real, very real.  
  
"Mother!" shouted Yuki in shock.  
  
"Bitch," snorted Muraki disdainfully. "What do you intend to do to me as a ghost?"  
  
"Nothing in this form, but I can do this," said the woman turning into mist and merging with Yuki's body.  
  
Yuki gasped and winced as she felt her mother's spirit intertwine with her own spirit. The bystanders watched in shock as her hair changed from a dark green to become even darker with black strands; her eyes opened and the red eyes were even darker and seemed more older then those of a girl her age.  
  
"Let me go Tsuzuki-san," said Yuki gently, although her voice seemed to a combination of her own and of the woman she had called mother.  
  
"Um, what the hell," whispered Tsuzuki releasing his hold on her.  
  
"Muraki," said the miko. "You have trespassed onto this land and your actions have shed innocent blood, leave this place now or die."  
  
"I have no intention of leaving without the sword."  
  
"Then you will leave without your head," said Hisoka. "Because I am not going to hand it over to you."  
  
Muraki smirked as the Azemanjin walked up behind them.  
  
"We shall see how long you last against her," said Muraki pointing behind them.  
  
Okibi growled in irritation as she moved forward to protect her mother/sister, Yuki on the other hand stepped in front of her ice miko and stared at the Azemanjin with a look of disgust.  
  
"Azemanjin," she said flatly.  
  
"Ryujin," growled the beast.  
  
"I could have sworn you were sealed in your grave centuries ago."  
  
"I broke free."  
  
"Did you now?" asked the miko tiredly as her spirit energy began to increase. "Well then, you will just have to be sealed back in your grave now won't you?"  
  
"Afraid not Miko I have other plans; besides, you can't seal me without the legendary sword on your grounds."  
  
"Good thing we took a pit stop to pick it up," said Hisoka.  
  
"Pathetic mortal do you honestly think you can last long against me."  
  
"Who ever said I was a mortal?"  
  
"Maybe Hisoka can't," said Tsuzuki. "But I know someone that can."  
  
"Oh really?" laughed the Azemanjin. "And who would that be?"  
  
"Touda," said Tsuzuki flatly.  
  
"There is no way a puny mortal like you could possibly have manage to summon that one," laughed the being.  
  
"Hisoka told you before," said Tsuzuki darkly. "If he is not a mortal then what makes you think I am?"  
  
"Oh," said the Azemanjin mockingly. "If you are not a mortal then what are you?"  
  
"We are Shinigami," said Tsuzuki before preparing to summon Touda."  
  
"What?! Impossible?! Shinigami here?!"  
  
Tsuzuki however went back to summoning Touda not even paying attention to the Azemanjin anymore.  
  
"The flames of dark anger take the forms of a heavenly serpent, and descend upon me," said Tsuzuki raising his arms to the heavens. "Come to me flame of the dark serpent!"  
  
The clearing filled with fire as a large black snake creature and its black flames.  
  
"Impossible!" screamed the Azemanjin as the flames surrounded the area she was in.   
  
The Shinigami, Mikos, and doctor watched as the god was surrounded by the flames and destroyed. The ground beneath their feet shook and they struggled with great difficulty to keep their balance. It wasn't until several trees uprooted themselves and slammed into the ground causing the small group to fall onto the ground, they stared up as the black flames engulfed the Azemanjin and the finally destroyed her. Okibi reverted back to her human form as she and Yuki leapt to their feet and summoned their power they had to seal the soul of the Azemanjin before it escaped.  
  
The powers of ice and fire surrounded them as they began to chant calling upon their ancestors to aid them in the sealing. The chant was done in an ancient tongue and the wind around them began to pick up as the chanting got slowly louder and storm clouds rolled in and lighting began to strike the ground around them. Their eyes slowly began to glow as the sword in Hisoka's hands began to pulse almost as if it were alive.  
  
"What the hell?" whispered Hisoka as he looked down at the sword that had started to glow with a bright white light.  
  
Hisoka's head snapped back up as he heard an animal like scream and watched as hands of fire and ice reached into the air and took a firm hold of the Azemanjin's soul and dragged it back into the abyss of nothingness. The moment the being disappeared beneath the surface of the earth there was a bright flash of light that pierced through the bodies of the Mikos, Shinigami, and the doctor and seemed to soothe them all and then there was nothing.  
  
When Hisoka awoke he was aware of a slightly pain in the back of his neck reaching back he felt a wound slowly closing and sighed in relief, that was one advantage to already being dead. He sat up and looked around realizing that the others were already starting to wake up and Muraki was already long gone. The sun was slowly starting to come up over the horizon and he estimated it would be full sunrise in an hour or two.  
  
"You okay?" asked Yuki looking over at him.  
  
Hisoka nodded and sighed in relief to realize that the girl's mother was no longer a part of her. They watched as Okibi and Tsuzuki sat up before all four of them slowly got to their feet and continued to make their way towards the temple. Has they walked they saw several ghosts standing before them, several female ghosts in fact. The two Mikos winced and bowed low to the women whose ages and heights ranged in many differences some were as young as Yuki while others looked to be in their nineties.  
  
"Yuki, Okibi," said the female in front. "You know why we are here don't you?"  
  
"We do," said the girls as they slowly dropped to their knees.  
  
"Good," said the woman turning her back to them. "Come with us and you, Shinigami will wait for them back at the temple."  
  
The female continued to walk away uncaring that she had just spoken rudely to two of the top Shinigami. She was indifferent to status and always had been even when she was alive. The younger miko females exchanged a look and then followed their ancestor in the direction of the shrine as the other spirits took position around the girls leaving the Shinigami alone.  
  
"Well?" asked Tsuzuki scratching the back of his head. "What now? Wait where are you going Hisoka?"  
  
"I am going to find out what is going on," said Hisoka heading in the direction that the miko females had gone.  
  
"Looks like someone is getting a little too attached to a certain miko," muttered Tsuzuki before taking off after his partner.   
  
"Yuki," began the head of the line.  
  
"Yes," said Yuki from her kneeling position with her head bowed.  
  
"I might as well start with you," said the female who started down at both girls. "You allowed yourself to get to close to the Shinigami which left you vulnerable to an attack. Now I understand that you are young, and it would only be normal that you would be attracted to young men; but my dear girl that is no reason for you to forget your purpose to defend the temple and stop the Azemanjin from escaping her prison."  
  
"I understand that," said Yuki calmly. "And I am ready to accept whatever punishment you see fit to give to me."  
  
"No!" shouted Hisoka bursting into the clearing.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Okibi as their ancestress turned her cool gaze to the young Shinigami.  
  
"Hisoka-san," stammered Yuki getting to her feet to grab onto Hisoka's arm. "Hisoka-san, please don't make them angry!"  
  
Hisoka glared at the ghost women intent on not letting anything happen to the miko.  
  
"I will not allow you to punish her!" snapped Hisoka.  
  
"Hisoka this doesn't concern you," said Yuki pleadingly to the Shinigami.  
  
"She is right young man," said the woman gently yet her tone was slightly reprimanding. "This does not concern you and you will only make things worse for her."  
  
"You can not punish your own flesh and blood!" snapped Hisoka refusing to listen to the pleas of Yuki.  
  
"Hisoka," said the ghost female sharply as Tsuzuki came into the picture, then her face changed to tenderness and pity. "I know what they did to you before you died. We are not so cruel in our punishments. Besides it will not be for long it will be over when the time for the war comes. You can have her back then." The woman smiled down at them as the two teenagers blushed. "However," she continued calmly. "I am afraid such a negligence of duties can not go unpunished."  
  
"I am aware of that," said Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, no!" snapped Hisoka angrily.  
  
"Hisoka," said Yuki in irritation. "That's enough I have to do this, it is my job. You had to do your job and you did your job; now it is my turn to do mine."  
  
Hisoka opened his mouth and then quickly shut it, he knew she was right.  
  
"Yuki," said the female going on. "I sentence you to stone imprisonment until you are needed again; and ask for you Okibi, for your punishment you will forever be trapped in the body of a wolf until you have learned your lesson."  
  
"As you command," said the two mikos bowing.  
  
"However," said the woman smiling gently. "I will allow you until the sun rises completely over the horizon, that should give you enough time to close anything at all you have left to close."  
  
"Thank you," said the girls as the ghosts disappeared in a shimmering beam of light.  
  
"We only have an hour," said Yuki staring at the rising sun.  
  
"What will we do now?" asked Okibi.  
  
"We will continue to head toward the temple ruins," said Yuki. "That would be for the best."  
  
Okibi looked at her younger sister and noticed that she was starting to change because her irises were the color of a pearly-silver and her pupils were becoming narrow slits.  
  
"I think the lady forgot to mention that you wouldn't be in your human form," said Okibi.  
  
"I know," said Yuki as the two of them continued to walk knowing that the Shinigami were following them. "I can feel the change upon me as we speak." As Yuki spoke she brushed her dark hair from her eyes and behind her ears which were slowly becoming pointed. "They are following us."  
  
"I know," said Okibi. "Of that I am all too aware."  
  
The rest of the trip was made in silence and they finally reached the hill of the temple ruins.  
  
"What now?" asked Yuki.  
  
"We watch our final sunrise for a long time," said Okibi settling down on a rather large stone and pulling her younger sister down with her.  
  
Yuki's nails were starting to grow longer and her teeth were starting to become sharper.  
  
"Yuki can we speak alone?" asked Hisoka walking up to the young female.  
  
"Of course," said Yuki getting up again and following the Shinigami under a weeping willow. "What is it Hisoka-san?"  
  
Hisoka didn't say anything he just stared at her and slowly reached out to touch her face.  
  
"Hisoka what are you doing?" asked Yuki taken aback by how this whole thing.  
  
Hisoka didn't answer instead he just moved his face forward slowly and brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled back Yuki was blushing and Hisoka had a strange feeling of loss has he watched her change into a Ryujin.  
  
"Looks like love is in the air," said Tsuzuki taking a seat on the rock that Yuki had abandoned a moment ago.  
  
"Start singing and die," said Okibi brushing her hair away from her eyes.   
  
"I see your sister isn't the only one changing," commented Tsuzuki watching her irises become the color of amber and her pupils narrow and lengthen slightly.  
  
"I wondered when my own change would start," said Okibi watching her nails sharpen and lengthen. "Not much longer now then." Tsuzuki watched as the female got to her feet as hair began to grow all along her body starting with her legs and moving up. "Yuki! Hurry and say your goodbyes! Time is almost up!"  
  
A moment later Yuki and Hisoka reappeared from behind the willow branches, Yuki's change was almost through: her chest and from her navel to mid thigh were already covered with silver dragon scales the clothing she had been wearing was hanging on her body in tatters because wings had sprouted from her back.  
  
"Have fun?" asked Okibi looking at her sister though her speech was slightly slurred because her change was taking place.  
  
"None of your business," said Yuki staring down at her sister as the female slowly changed into her wolf form. "Come on then," said Yuki waving at the stone. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka watched as the two girls took positions on the giant rock that was all that remained of the temple site. Yuki's dragon wings spread out from her back and her scales were displayed glistening a bright silver in the rising light of the sun's rays; her eyes were expressionless while her face was set in a grim determination and an overwhelming sadness. At her feet stood Okibi in her completed wolf form, she was bigger then a normal wolf yet not as big as one might think a werewolf, her face was also set in a grim determination.  
  
Finally when the rising sun completely surrounded the site where the temple once stood the two Ryujins were frozen in stone. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other before slowly walking down the temple steps not one of them speaking. Hisoka was examining the sword wondering what he was going to do with it when he didn't need it then, almost as if it had heard him it turned into a pillar of bright light and shot to his wrist forming a silver band around it with a red stone. He blinked and shook his head somehow such things failed to surprise him anymore. He hissed slightly in annoyance when he felt a sudden pain in the back of his neck, he reached back there instantly only to discover that nothing was biting him. He frowned and reached back there again and found a burned scar in his flesh in the shape of a five pointed star surrounded by a circle. If he could see the scar he would have noticed that the point that pointed straight up was silver and pulsing almost as if it were alive.  
  
END   
  
For those interested read Christmas Shoes, Eating with Angels, Train Stop Angel and Genie Magic they come after this story in that sequence  
  
Thanks to PromisingGemini and Kyia Star for betaing


End file.
